TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl
by dbzqueens
Summary: Gohan & Videl. They're the perfect compliment to each other; the perfect couple. Now, if only they could just enjoy their relationship in peace, without nosy mothers and fathers, insane family members, and downright abnormal friends! It's a wonder those two are still going strong. Bless their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: We have a permanent disclaimer up on our profile, but for the record, I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters. _

**Author's Note: This is my first story, and as soon as I thought of the idea for it, I ran to my computer and typed to my heart's content! And before we continue, let me tell you, I started this story with no actual plan. I just wanted to write a Gohan and Videl story that I would be proud of, and so I began. I hope you find it as enjoyable to read as I find it enjoyable to write. Read and Review! **

CHAPTER 1

"Gohan! Could you please _hurry up_ and get your ass out of bed? WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"W-what? Huh? Videl why are you scr-screaming at me? And, why are you in my room?" Little did he know, clueless Gohan Son had overslept, and the consequence of that action was waking up to his pissed off girlfriend Videl Satan, who had to spend a whole HOUR, waiting for Gohan to pick her up. They were supposed to fly to school together, and after waiting, she decided to just go to the Son house and find out what the hell was taking him so long.

"You overslept! GET UP! I will _not_ be late for school!"

"Overslept? What? Why didn't my alarm go off? And why didn't mom wake me up?" As you, the reader can tell…Gohan was _clearly_ confused. He slowly got up out of bed and Videl blushed lightly seeing how he didn't have a shirt on and his hair was ruffled. He was cute. Oh screw it, he was _sexy._ Yet she would never admit that out loud. Sadly. But Videl had to clear his confusion, so she went on.

"Well, you know how Trunks slept over at your house last night?"

"Oh no…"

"Yeah um, the two hyperactive saiyans apparently _broke_ your alarm clock in an attempt to pull some prank on you. I think it had to do with feathers, glue sticks, glitter, and popcorn. _Lots_ of popcorn. Well anyways, Chichi is trying desperately to feed the 2 little saiyans, and the big one. Your dad."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah… She asked me if I wanted breakfast but I declined because, well, first of all, the look your dad had in his eyes was just scaring me. He looked like he was ready to rip the plate out of your mother's hands! And, if I were to eat, she would probably pester me about grandchildren and bring up something that would make me spit all of her delicious food out onto your table. Oh, and I already ate" There was an awkward moment of silence, and then…

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out of bed and get ready!"

"Done."

"What the-" But before Videl could finish her sentence, Gohan had already scooped her up into his arms and they were flying out his window, and were off to Orange Star High at super speed. Being a saiyan sure does have its perks. Being the girlfriend of said saiyan had its perks as well…

"Gohan, you know I don't like it when you take me by surprise that way!" But inside she had a secret satisfaction. Gohan hadn't really held her that way lately. She knew that it was because he had to juggle her, _Chichi_, school, and the demon duo; Trunks and Goten, but still, she couldn't stand it when he was away from her. But she would never admit this out loud. Gohan only smiled, as he knew his girlfriend too well. She was _definitely_ enjoying this. But if they wanted to get to class on time, he had to hurry.

In a matter of seconds they reached Orange Star High. Gohan put Videl down and took her hand. Together they rushed through the front door and into their first period class. The couple took their seats next to Sharpner and Erasa just as the bell rang. Videl straightened her clothes blushing, and Gohan couldn't stop smiling with that idiotic Son grin that everyone loves. Sharpner only glared at the couple, and Erasa giggled.

"Hey guys! Where were you? You were so close to being late! Oh man if I was late my mom and dad would kill me and it wouldn't be pleasant and *gasp* GUESS WHAT I DID YESTER-"

"Erasa…how many cups of coffee did you drink today?" Videl asked casually, as if this was an everyday thing.

"I don't know! I stopped counting after 8!" Videl sighed.

"Um… Erasa…who was courteous enough to supply all of that coffee?" Gohan asked innocently.

Sharpner began to laugh nervously. "Well…uh… ya' see…"

"Okay everyone, take your seats. Class is about to begin." The teacher commanded in his booming voice. Sharpner sighed in relief. Everyone glared at him. He shrunk into his seat. Pretty soon, 3 periods passed by and it was time for lunch.

"Ooh lunch! YUMMY NUM NUM!"

"You know, Videl…sometimes your boyfriend can be a wuss." Sharpner pointed out in hopes of making her laugh and hopefully winning her over. Instead of laughing and running into the arms of Sharpner just like in his most far-fetched fantasies, the raven haired girl smacked Sharpner and Gohan could only laugh nervously and blush like mad while Erasa giggled. They all sat outside on a picnic blanket Erasa brought and unpacked their lunches. Gohan laid out his enormous lunch in front of him, and, even though his friends were used to his eating habits, they couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at the huge feast in front of him. Videl took one of the many sandwiches he had and smiled as Gohan pouted comically. She kissed his cheek and he instantly felt better. Erasa sighed dreamily and Sharpner glared again. They began to talk about little things, like class schedules and perverted teachers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and surprisingly, Sharpner wasn't participating in the conversation as much as he usually would. That was strange. They all finished their lunch, with Gohan _surprisingly _being the first one done, and headed back to class.

They survived the rest of their incredibly boring classes and it was time for Gohan and Videl to head back to the Son residence to do their homework together. Basically a study date. They flew there holding hands part of the way, but Videl released her hand to race him. She ended up winning, which led her to accuse Gohan of letting her win, but he only grinned. As soon as they got to the small house and opened the door, Goten and Trunks ran through (with some sort of clothing on their heads) with Chichi following them holding her dreaded fry pan.

"You boys get back here this instant! AND GET MY UNDERWEAR OFF YOU'RE YOUR HEADS!"

Videl looked dazed while Gohan just shook his head, and took her hand leading her through the narrow hallway and into Gohan's room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Goku sitting on his bed, clipping his toenails. _Great._

"Common little guys! You're growing too fast and if daddy doesn't cut you, then someone's gonna get hurt. You know the routine! Every 2 days it's time to cut you and—"

"Dad…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Gohan yelled, flustered and downright embarrassed. Videl could only snicker quietly in the corner as she watched the scene unfold. This was priceless.

"I'm clipping my toenails…"

"IN MY ROOM?"

"The boys flooded the bathrooms."

"They did what? Oh of _course _they did! Why am I surprised? Ugh j-just leave…And please, the next time you decide where you're gonna clip your toenails, choose _your _room."

"Okay! Bye Gohan's girlfriend!" Goku said cheerfully as he strolled out the door, as if nothing had happened.

"CHI-CHI! FOOD!" he yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Bye Gohan's dad!" Videl laughed. Gohan sighed and shook his head as they entered his room and closed the door. They were **finally** alone.

**Author's Note: Well, that was the first chapter of my first story. Since I write stories with my sister here, **_**her**_** first story is different from mine. So, yeah, this is actually my first chapter, but I revised it and posted it in the place of the other one. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism welcome, flames ignored! Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Here is my revised Chapter 2! Read and Review!**

CHAPTER 2

"Ugh we're finally alone! Sometimes my dad is just a bit _insane_!"

"Gohan, calm down…" Videl put her finger to his lips to calm him down, but that only helped make them both blush like mad. Sure, they were dating, but simple exchanges like this were still kind of new to them. "I really don't mind your family. It's much more…exciting being around them then it is around my dad." She sighed and Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Now Videl, you promised that you wouldn't complain too much about him."  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know…it's just he thinks that the whole world revolves around him… I wish that someone could teach him a lesson…you know, set him straight…" they were silent for a bit, and then, "Hey Gohan do you think that maybe you could-"<p>

"I am not going to beat up your dad, Videl! _Seriously_! That wouldn't really help my chances of—uhh…never mind…" he stopped talking and looked down so Videl wouldn't see her blush. Well, he didn't look down in time.

"Help your chances of what, Gohan?" The raven haired beauty asked suspiciously, stepping forward and narrowing her eyes.

"Umm...N-nothing V-V-Videl…hehe…" Gohan couldn't stop blushing and stammering.

"Gohan, why are you blushing like that? You're acting like you just watched your first porn movie! What's going on?" At that Gohan blushed even more.

"Wow, Videl, you didn't have to be so vulgar!" he muttered, blushing a bright red. Videl knew something was up. She looked at him, in deep thought. But after a while she finally just shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"Oh well, I'll find out eventually! Let's get to that homework." Gohan shivered. What did she mean by _'I'll find out eventually!' _? They were about an hour into their boring and seemingly interminable homework, well, at least for Videl; Gohan was finishing up his homework when Videl suddenly pounced on him, knocking them both off of the bed.

"V-Videl! What are you doing?" Gohan stammered, rubbing his head, his eyes wide.

"Tell me what you mean by ruining your chances! RUINING YOUR CHANCES OF WHAT?" And it was their misfortune that Chi-chi had to walk in just in time to see Videl on top of Gohan in that…uhh…let's just say _intimate_ position on the ground.

"Oh my, you two! There's a bed right over there, you know!" she said, winking at a mortified Videl. "I can just see the grandchildren already! Hold on and let me get my camera! GOKU! GET OVER HERE NOW! Oh my, you _need_ to see this!" Videl was off of Gohan in less than a second, and Gohan was already trying to explain to Chichi what was going on, while Videl stood by his bed trying to straighten her clothes out and overcome the shock and embarrassment of what had just happened.

"Mom, it's not what you think! Really, V-Videl was just t-t-trying to get information out of me!"

"Oh, dang it. I was really hoping that—"  
>"<em>Mom<em>!"

"I'm sorry Gohan! I didn't think that you were allowed to speak to me that way. I _raised you!_ AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Videl could only giggle and watch as mother yelled and son apologized, and mother yelled, and son tried his best to apologize some more. Don't get me wrong, she was just as embarrassed as he was, but at least she wasn't the one being yelled at.

"I'll leave, Gohan, but we _will_ talk about this during dinner!"

"Okay mom…"

"But before I leave, what were you hiding from her?"

"Uhh…"

"Yeah Gohan, what _were _you hiding from me? Huh?" Both girlfriend and mother ganged up on the poor saiyan teen until he finally cracked under the pressure.

"OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU!" Videl smirked and waited. She did always get what she wanted. "It's a conspiracy, that's what it is…" Gohan mumbled.

"Gohan, get on with it!"

"Okay, okay fine! I was gonna ask your *mumble mumble*"

"What?"

"I said I was gonna ask your dad *mumble mumble*"

"Gohan Son, tell me what you were gonna ask my dad this instant!"

" I was going to ask your dad if I could…" his voice dropped to a whisper, and he suddenly found his shoes very interesting, "take you on a date?"

"My work here is done! I helped you get it out of him. You're welcome Videl!" Chichi exclaimed as she skipped out the door singing the word grandchildren over and over again. Gohan sighed.

Videl stared at Gohan as he looked ashamed, and then suddenly…

"Was that it? _You just wanted to ask me out on a date_? YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED _ME!_"

"I know…I'm sorry…" And before Videl could blink and yell at him some more, Gohan had swept her up into his arms and kissed her. "Will you go on a date with me, Videl? Pretty please?" Videl smiled, and leaned up to kiss him a little bit longer. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten (the demon duo) had cups up to the door listening in on the two lovesick teens.

"Trunks, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"SHUT UP GOTEN IM TRYING TO LISTEN!"

"Sorry…" Meanwhile, in Gohan's room…

"Oh…hehe..sorry…" Gohan had just realized what he had done and his face was as bright as a tomato as he pulled away. He looked down. Videl pulled his chin back up so she could look him in the eye, well, as best as she could. Let's face it, Videl was _really_ short compared to Gohan.

"No Gohan! That was really…courageous! I would've never thought that _my_ Gohan would do that!"

"Your Gohan?" he asked, with a smile on his face. Okay, back to Trunks and Goten…

"Oh this is getting good!"

"Trunks what are they saying? I can't hear!" Goten whined.

"Goten, what did I tell you about _shutting your mouth_ so that I could listen?"

"Sorry Trunks…" And now to Videl and Gohan…

"Uhh..when I said _my_ Gohan I meant..umm… OH STOP TRYING TO QUESTION ME!"

"Sorry Videl…"

"And yes I will go on a date with you… but first…" Videl walked up to the door, and punched it so fast with her fist that you couldn't even tell she had moved. Gohan smiled and watched.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" You could hear 2 young boys scream, and run away with Trunks yelling at Goten all the way back out the front door. And with that, Videl left the Son house with a smug smile on her face. She was going on her first date with Gohan soon. She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Daddy, I'm hungry! Where's mommy?" Goten complained as he helped Videl and Gohan clean the kitchen. Well, he _kind of_ helped. Gohan washed a dish, handed it to Goten who handed it to Videl who then dried the dish and put it away. And then again. And again. But at least he did something!

"I don't know, kiddo," Goku replied as he sat at the table, pretty much doing nothing. "Do you want me to pick up something for us to eat?"

"BURGERS!" Goten screamed out, making Videl wince and Gohan chuckle.

"Uh dad, aren't you kind of bad at driving?" Gohan pointed out. The only burger joint that was closest to them was a drive through, miles and miles away, (they lived in the mountain area) and it wouldn't be too good if a man on a cloud were to show up as opposed to a man in a car.

"No!" he replied defensively, "I'll be back, I know what you guys want. But do you want anything Videl?" Videl smiled and shook her head no, because she knew Goten would probably steal it. Goten grinned up at her, and she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, bye! I'll be back soon." Goku replied, skipping out the door in his cheery way.

"Be careful, dad." Gohan warned. Videl looked puzzled, wondering why Goku didn't use instant transmission, but stayed quiet, figuring that the boys knew what they were doing. She then sighed, knowing this could only end badly…

2 HOURS LATER…

"DAD, WHY IS THERE A GIANT DENT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAR?" Gohan exclaimed as Goten and Videl looked at the mangled vehicle with their mouths and eyes wide open. Goten stepped nervously forward and poked the front of the car. It sputtered and fell apart. He screamed and ran towards Videl, hiding behind her.

"Well, I was making sure the lady got my order right while I was driving, and I saw that they made a mistake and gave ME a toy too, and I got so excited that I crashed into a pole…" Gohan fell over in shock.

"Daddy, can I have your toy?"

So the day went by as chaotic as it usually does when it comes to the Son family; let's just say that it had something to do with feathers, a messy house, an angry Chichi, and bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles. It was soon time for Gohan to drop Videl off.

"Well here you are Videl, back at your own house. Bye!" Gohan was just about to leave when Videl exclaimed,

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Judging by Videl's tone, Gohan knew that he should be afraid: VERY afraid. He looked at her confused, and cocked his head to the side.

"Umm, I don't think I'm forgetting anything, Videl. Am I?" Gohan asked innocently enough.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME GOODNIGHT, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT THE GUY DOES WHEN HE DROPS THE GIRL OFF!" Videl, needless to say, was fuming.

"Umm…I'm sorry…I…" Gohan was definitely afraid now. He began backing away slowly.

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! HOW DOES SOMEONE FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT? THE NERVE!" Yep, it's safe to say that Videl was mad. Very mad.

The poor teen saiyan was blushing and stammering nonstop until finally Videl gave up yelling at him and gave Gohan a smack goodnight instead of a kiss, and strode confidently through her door. Gohan could only stand there awkwardly for a few more minutes until he finally decided to give up and go home.

When Gohan got back to his home, he walked in utterly confused and dejected, partially because of the Videl incident, and also because he heard Goten and Trunks squealing with laughter as soon as he walked through the door. He knew that nothing good could come of the 2 evil little saiyans on a night like this. Gohan walked into his room to find Trunks and Goten laughing while looking at Trunks' new high tech phone which seemed to be giving off some sort of video feed. He was shocked and extremely mad when he realized what they were looking at. 'Oh no.' He thought, 'this can't be happening!'

"I mean seriously, how does someone forget something like that?" Trunks mimicked in a high voice meant to be like Videl's. Goten giggled.

"You're supposed to kiss me goodnight!" Goten mocked as Trunks made kissy faces. They both couldn't contain their laughter. 'Oh Dende, no!' Gohan thought.

"YOU PLANTED A BUG ON ME, AND SPIED ON MY CONVERSATION WITH VIDEL WHEN I DROPPED HER OFF?" he exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed. "I MEAN, HOW DO YOU EVEN…HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"Yep, you fail miserably when it comes to girls, big brother." Goten said matter-of-factly, ignoring his other two questions.

"Goten, it's moments like these when I remember why you're my best friend."

Gohan was shaking with anger, and was just about to hit the demi-saiyans with the closest thing to him when a frying pan hit _him_ instead.

"GOHAN SON, I HOPE YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO HURT THE BOYS!" Chichi yelled, glaring, with her eyes like daggers.

"No mom, I just—" but he cut his answer short. He trudged dejectedly to his room. He couldn't believe how his day had gone. He stalked into his room and slammed the door. When he walked to his desk to put down his..well… whatever he carried in his pockets, his phone beeped, signaling he received a text message.

** Gohan,**

**I'm sorry for my overreaction. I guess it just kinda hurt because, since you haven't really seemed to want to be around me that much, it felt like you were avoiding me. I now see that that was a stupid thought. I'm sorry. I love you.**

**-Videl**

Gohan read the note over and over again. Videl's words rang in his head, especially the last line. "I love you." He smiled and sat down, smoothing out the paper and setting it down on his bedside table. Gohan knew that maybe tomorrow, things might not be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO WORDS: Gohan and Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 4

_Ring Ring_

Videl rolled over in bed, trying to ignore her alarm clock.

_Ring Ring_

"Shhhh!" she muttered, as if it could understand what she was saying. The teen rolled over in her bed and covered her ears with her pillow, trying to drown out the annoying sound.

_Ring Ring_

"DAMMIT!" she finally yelled, sitting up quickly in bed. She slammed her hand down on the small alarm clock on her bedside table, accidentally crushing it in the process. She looked at it, frowning.

"Oh, the irony…" she mumbled, remembering the morning a couple days ago when she had to wake…_him_ up because _his_ alarm clock had been broken. She just couldn't think, let alone say his name. It brought back anger from his small blunder and guilt from her overreaction. So she just refused to say his name.

Videl proceeded to brush her teeth, comb out her very short hair, and get dressed for the day in a very depressed mood. She still couldn't believe that she had overreacted and potentially ruined their budding relationship. The thought put a big lump in her throat. The raven haired teen then trudged down the stairs. She was home alone again, as her father was on another tour across the country. Videl sighed and walked over to her kitchen to make a protein shake for her breakfast. She planned her whole day out and dedicated it to training. You know, to keep her mind off of a certain Saiyan boy… Videl began to drink down her shake when she heard the doorbell ring.

Being in a downright depressed mood, Videl just let whoever was at the doorbell ring a couple times and leave. She wasn't in the mood. But the raven haired girl began to get irritated when whoever was at the door wouldn't stop ringing the doorbell annoyingly. Then, to add to Videl's irritation, the mystery person began to knock on the door in a rather cheery fashion, totally making her even more pissed off.

'Whoever it is can knock until their knuckles bleed.' Videl thought angrily. Would they _ever_ give up? She continued to think her annoyed thoughts while finishing her shake. That was until her door came crashing down. She looked to see Gohan standing awkwardly in the doorway. He was also laughing nervously and blushing. Now we know who the mystery knocker was! And Videl couldn't have been happier.

"_Gohan?_"she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. Well, there went her refusal to say the boy's name.

"S-sorry Videl, I didn't mean to do that and-"But he was cut off when Videl ran up to Gohan and gave him a big hug. Well as big as it could get when it came to Videl. She was, um, let's just say petite.

"Gohan, you're not mad at me?" Videl asked bewildered, staring up at him.

"Why would I be mad at you, Videl? I was the one who was clueless…" Gohan said as he let his head hang low. Videl pulled his chin back up and kissed him on the forehead, ecstatic.

"Sweetie, you're _Gohan_. You've always been clueless. But anyways, why are you here?" he blushed again.

"Well, I did tell you I would take you on a date, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Well, where are we going?"she asked, her mood had improved 110% as soon as she saw the Saiyan teen.

"Satan City Amusement Park, isn't it exciting?" he asked, his expression as excited as ever. Her smile soon turned to a frown.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…um…well thanks for stopping by, Gohan!" she said as she tried to shove him out the door. TRIED.

"Videl, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Um…" Videl gave him a vicious look. "_Promise_ you won't tell anyone."

"Okay…" Gohan was scared now.

"I've never ridden a roller coaster before."

"WHAT?" Videl smacked Gohan. "Oh sorry, but, you're serious?" Before she could answer, they heard hysterical giggles coming from her kitchen closet.

"Oh Dende," Gohan muttered, "Not now, not them!" He rushed over to the closet with Videl right behind him and pulled the door open to find Goten and Trunks who were once shaking with laughter, but now shaking with fear crouched in the small closet, a mop covering Goten's face and a bottle of window cleaner in Trunks' hand. Gohan was about to pick them up and toss them out the door, but Videl was one step ahead of him. She picked them up by their collars when Trunks said,

"Wait! No, you'll *giggle giggle* love roller coasters! They'll leave you shaking and all sweaty—"

"Just like how I'm sure you would be after you and Gohan—"but little and mischievous Goten was interrupted by Videl throwing the devilish duo out the door. She slammed it shut and sighed.

"HOW. DID THEY GET. IN MY HOUSE?"

Gohan shook his head, sighing.

"Videl, they have ways. Obnoxious, immature ways."

And then, to the girl's surprise, Gohan pulled her into his arms and kissed Videl on the cheek, making her cheeks burn bright red, choosing to sway the topic from the frustrating little boys.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. Be ready for amusement at Satan City Amusement Park!" Gohan said, in his cheesy Saiyaman voice. Videl laughed and he smiled sheepishly. They continued to laugh and joke when a very cheery Goku used instant transmission to appear right out of thin air.

"SATAN CITY AMUSEMENT PARK? CAN I GO TOO? PRETTY PLEASE! I REALLY WANTED TO GET THE GIANT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AT THE-"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"No…just…no…" he muttered, completely shocked that his father would use instant transmission and embarrass him yet again.

"Awww…" Goku muttered, dejected. He disappeared, leaving the couple standing in an awkward silence.

"WHY. DO THEY ALL. SHOW UP. AT MY HOUSE?"

"Videl, I'm sorry about that—"

"No more 'sorry's! Besides, I like your family!" she replied, smiling widely, a total mood-change. Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head in a classic Son pose.

"Okay, well, I guess I better go! I'll see you to—"

"Oh no you don't!" Videl said, pulling him by the arm towards her huge couch which sat in front of an even bigger television. "You're not leaving again! You better hope you don't have plans, because you're spending the day with me!" They sat down, and Gohan put his arm around his girlfriend chuckling.

"Whatever you say, Videl." He said, pecking her on the lips. She smiled and Gohan did too, happier than ever to have his girl back in his arms. Videl thought about how her day had turned out. Looks like her day of anger fueled training was cancelled.

And she couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, you guys are the best! Read and review!**

CHAPTER 5

As Videl Satan finished getting ready to go to the Satan City Amusement Park, she heard the doorbell ring a few times, and in a rush, threw her hairbrush down and ran down the stairs, straightening her clothes with a wild grin on her face. This was crazy! She had never felt this excited about seeing a _boy,_ but then again, this was no ordinary boy. This was Son Gohan we're talking about.

"I'LL GET IT HARUMI!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs to her favorite maid. Gohan chuckled as he waited outside the door, having heard her incredibly loud outburst. Videl threw the door open, more afraid than excited at this point. But when she took a look at Gohan, her jaw dropped.

How many times had she admired him from afar, wondering why she got to have someone that was as amazing as Gohan? She never spoke what she thought of him out loud, because her thoughts were all too embarrassing. He was smart, cute, a dork, but nonetheless, a cute dork. But when she saw him in his white, V-neck shirt, with a baseball cap on, and a little back pack slung over one arm, it took her a while just to be able to close her mouth.

"Videl, yoo-hoo? Did you hear me?" Gohan asked waving his hands back in forth in front of her face. Such muscular arms…he snapped his fingers a few times, pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what did you say?" Videl said. They both blushed and looked away. They were just getting used to the pet names, like sweetie, or honey. It was downright embarrassing for the both of them.

"I asked if you were ready to go. I've got water bottles, sunscreen, our tickets, everything we need." Gohan blushed again and looked down at his feet. "Umm, did you need some of the sunscreen? If you need me to I could help you put it on…or something…hehe…"

Videl sweat dropped, but then regained her composure. What was she supposed to do? She knew it would be awkward if Gohan had to help rub sunscreen all over her. She shuddered at the thought of it. She would completely DIE of embarrassment! So she shook her head no.

"No, I'm good! I put some on when I got ready." She lied smoothly. She would just try to stay in the shade as much as possible and pray that she wouldn't get sunburned.

"Alright, let's go! Videl said as they took to the skies, only to bump into Goku and Vegeta who apparently thought that they were at the amusement park already. Oh, joy.

"Kakarot! The first thing I want to do is try to get that giant teddy bear for my-" He stopped short when he saw that they weren't at the amusement park, but right in front of Kakarot's spawn with his demonic mate, smirking up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she chuckled.

"Hmmm…that's weird…" Videl laughed, "The monkey lord wants a teddy bear so that he can go night-night?" She grinned evilly. She loved making fun of the Prince. Goku and Gohan sweat dropped. They knew this wouldn't end well.

"SAIYAN PRINCE!" he corrected angrily, "I AM A SAIYAN PRINCE YOU BRAT!"

"More like saiyan prin_cess…"_ Videl murmured loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"You realize I could crush your skull, right, you insignificant little girl? You really shouldn't be wasting your time insulting the Prince of all saiyans, your boyfriend's a wuss, it's about time he got laid." He bluntly stated. The mouths of Goku and Gohan popped open in synchronization.

"Well, at least if I wanted to I could, unlike someone who, once I call Bulma, will be sleeping on the couch." Gohan regained his composure and snickered a bit. Vegeta glared at him and he stopped laughing at once.

"Listen brat, I will—"

"Whoops, I gotta go! And Vegeta, try not to spill your lemonade on your good spandex! You don't wanna get them too dirty!"

"There are a lot of places I could spill my lemonade, brat!" But before Videl could say her next comeback Gohan had slung her over his shoulder and flew at speeds only a saiyan knew, off to Satan City Amusement Park. As soon as she felt she could breathe again, she began to writhe and kick and yell.

"GOHAN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY MY COMEBACK TO THAT ARROGANT LITTLE—" But before Videl could finish her rant Gohan gently pressed his lips against hers; her response was nothing like anything they both expected. Blood boiled in her skin. She felt certain emotions that she had kept bottled up for too long pour out. She gasped and gripped his hair in a wild frenzy, wanting more. But since she caught Gohan off guard, he gently gripped her shoulders and restrained her. Gohan was blushing, but Videl was beet red.

"Hehe oops…" she said out loud. But what she was really thinking was '_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? AM I AN IDIOT, OR WHAT?'_

"Umm..Vi-"

"Hey Gohan look! It's Satan City Amusement Park!" she cried out, changing the subject.

Ugh, relationships were difficult.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. It's pretty much a filler, but I felt like it had to be done. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! **

CHAPTER 6

Because of Videl's sudden outburst, Gohan forgot what he was going to ask Videl, so he just shrugged it off and began making his way towards the amusement park. Videl sighed in relief. '_What just happened?_' she thought. '_Did I really just do that? I wonder what's gotten into me!_' Gohan flew to the entrance with Videl still in his arms, and gently put her down. As she straightened her clothes out, still blushing, all Gohan could do was stare at her.

He examined her from head to toe, his eyes lingering on certain places longer than others. He began to examine the clothes she was wearing. An orange tank top stretched tightly over her chest. Wait, did he just think that? He then looked at the denim shorts that fit her so well… Okay, it was official; he was having a hard time controlling his thoughts. He looked at her face, her wide, beautiful, curious eyes. He then gazed at her full lips, wondering how they would taste at this moment…Wait, what was he thinking? He was raised to be the proper gentleman! He shouldn't be having the thoughts that he was having at that very moment. But still, some of those thoughts brought him immense pleasure…

"Gohan, dear? I have a question."

"Hmm…" he murmured, still staring, not quite paying attention to what his girlfriend was saying.

"ARE YOU STARING AT MY CHEST?" she yelled. Gohan's head immediately snapped up, just in time for Videl's hand to place a sharp smack on his face, which didn't really hurt him at all. Gohan stood wearing the classic Son pose: Hand behind head, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, Videl." He said sheepishly, still blushing.

"That's fine, Gohan, let's just go." She said still annoyed, yet slightly flattered. She didn't really mind it if he looked at her that way. I mean, they were dating, right? He could look at her that way. He wasn't as perverted as some of the other guys she knew. Yes, she was talking mostly about Sharpner. It really isn't Gohan's fault that he had a broken arm for a while. Videl was sure that if Gohan didn't do something about the blond pervert, she would've broken his arm anyway! Why was she even thinking about Sharpner right now? She was on a date with _Gohan_, the love of her life. She should be enjoying her time with him. The raven haired girl turned towards him.

"Well, are you coming or what?" She asked him, smiling widely. She walked towards him and intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled warmly, and together they walked towards the entrance to Satan City Amusement Park.

They got in line and Gohan was prepared to wait patiently, but Videl had other ideas. She yanked him back out of the huge line.

"What are you doing Videl?" he asked curiously. "We have to wait in line so that we can give them our tickets."  
>"Oh I know that, silly! But come on, I'm Videl <em>Satan<em>. This is _Satan_ City Amusement Park! Do you _really_ think I have to wait in line for something that I practically own?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I guess you're right." He said as Videl whisked him away towards the front of the line.

"Um, ma'am, as you can see there's a li—"But the man running the ticket stand stopped short as he realized who he was talking to. Videl only fixed him with an icy glare as Gohan looked on nervously.

"Videl Satan!" the man exclaimed, astonished. "I am so sorr—"

"Save it." said Videl coldly. She was used to mindless admirers."We have our tickets so let us in and make it quick or you're fired. And stop eyeing me like that because my boyfriend here can snap you like a twig." The man looked happy to nervous when he looked up at Gohan glaring at him and unconsciously cracking his knuckles.

"W-Whatever you say, ! E-E-Enjoy the p-p-park." He stammered. Videl smiled and dragged the glaring Gohan through the entrance and into the park.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, this chapter was much too short, but there is more to come. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Revised Chapter 7 up! Hope you enjoyed! **

CHAPTER 7

"So, what do you want to do first?" Gohan asked his excited yet nervous girlfriend as they began walking aimlessly through the park, hand in hand.

"Ummm…" Videl couldn't decide. She wanted to steer Gohan away from the roller-coasters and to the little booths filled with carnival style games where you could win those huge stuffed teddy bears. She had always wanted one, and was planning on getting Gohan to win her one. Yet it was all just to distract him from the roller-coasters she feared so much. She was about to go through with this, but her boyfriend was one step ahead of her.

"And before you even get any ideas, we are _definitely_ going to ride a _lot_ of roller-coasters." Videl glared up at him, and he grinned. His smile made her heart skip a beat, and she couldn't help but grin back, and laugh a little, too.

"Fine, lead on." She said, sighing. She really wasn't as upset as she looked at the moment. In truth, she didn't care what they did as long as they were together. Lately, she had been having this weird feeling that she should be spending as much time as she could with her Saiyaman because for some reason, she felt as though she didn't have that much time left with him. This strange gut feeling that things would go horribly wrong for them soon. The thought put a big lump in her throat, and began to bring her down, so she shook it off, and turned her attention back to Gohan. It was probably nothing, anyways…

"-so that's why I think we should ride the _Death Bringer_!" Gohan concluded. Videl looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"The… _Death Bringer_?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Weren't you listening? The _Death Bringer_ is the fastest, most intense ride in the whole park! It was Goten and Trunks' first roller-coaster ride." He said excitedly. So apparently, her boyfriend was some kind of adrenaline junkie. That was unexpected. But she couldn't say she was surprised when he told her that Trunks and Goten's first ride was the fastest ride in the park. Those two were filled with energy and riding extreme rides seemed like a perfect way to get that energy out. 'Must be a Saiyan thing.' She thought. She then wondered what those two trouble makers were doing at the moment…

"Goten, do you have the camera?" Trunks whispered to his partner in crime. They were currently hiding behind a couple of bushes, spying on Goten's older brother with his girlfriend. This was the golden opportunity to get as many pictures of Gohan and Videl as possible, because messing with Gohan was just too much fun.

"Yeah, I have it. Hey, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"What is it, Goten?" Trunks said while taking pictures of everyone's favorite couple to mess with.

"I'm hungry."

"Focus on the mission, Goten!"

"Oh, right."

"Um, can't I ride something less intense, since you know, I'm a first timer?" Videl asked, a little afraid. He frowned a little bit.

"Well, if you want to then, yeah, I guess we could do that." He said, smiling softly.

"Great!" Videl almost yelled. She felt a flood of relief. She knew for a fact that if they had to ride something called the _Death Bringer_, she would've embarrassed herself big time in front of Gohan. Well, enough of all that negative thinking. Now was the time to enjoy herself. She twined her fingers through his, and looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me here, Gohan." She said to him. He looked into her eyes, which made her knees wobble a bit and said,

"I'm glad I did, too." They began to lean towards each other, the moment was perfect, when suddenly; a fist came flying towards Gohan. He blocked it easily, instinctively pushing Videl behind him protectively without looking up, but then slowly turned his head to look at whoever decided to try and hurt the Saiyan teen. What he saw surprised him, and Videl too. It was Sharpener.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, DUN! Haha, well, I hope you liked this barely revised chapter of TWO WORDS. Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: For this chapter, there will be a little less humor, but more drama/romance, just because we need to start getting into a plot. **

CHAPTER 8

Videl gasped in shock. Why would Sharpner want to hit Gohan? He may not have known the whole 'Gohan's a super saiyan thing', but he sure as hell knew Gohan was a lot stronger than him.

"Sharpner, what are you doing?" Videl yelled.

"You'rre not s'pposeddd to endd up with this nerrrd!" Sharpner slurred. Gohan ignored the nerd comment and examined the blond haired man. His eyes were half open, and he had slurred speech. Suddenly, Sharpner fell, but Gohan caught him before he hit the pavement. He set him upright and Sharpner tried swinging his fists at him again.

"Videlll isss mine!" Sharpner shouted out. Gohan turned to Videl.

"I think he's drunk." Gohan explained, extremely angry at Sharpner. Videl gave him a 'no duh' look, but then put a hand on his shoulder, both comforting him and warning him about what could happen if Gohan, the _Super Saiyan, _got very angry. Videl then understood. Sharpner _had_ liked Videl for as long as he had known her. But she thought that he understood that Videl was with Gohan now. This was weird. As she was thinking she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and winced. What was going on? She was lost in thought when Sharpner's yelling brought her back to reality.

"Videllll, come with mee! I cannn make you happpy in _many_ different waysss!" He slurred. He then eyed her suggestively, which made Gohan seethe with rage. Videl looked at his pathetic attempts to try to place his fists on Gohan. She looked away in disgust.

"Gohan?" she said. Gohan turned his attention away from the drunken man who actually thought that he would have a chance with _his_ girlfriend. It made him shake with anger. He turned to Videl.

"Yeah?" he said through his teeth, trying to contain his anger at Sharpener.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Videl asked.

"Umm…" Just then, they heard shouts and cries of relief coming towards them.

"WE FOUND HIM!" they heard a familiar voice cry. Gohan and Videl turned their heads to see Erasa and a big group of people running towards them. Videl raised her eyebrows at her best friend. Erasa's expression turned from full of relief to apologetic.

"Oh my gosh, Gohan, Videl, I'm sooo sorry!" she said. We were hanging at the bar, and-" Videl cut her off.

"The bar? Erasa, we're all underage, in case you _forgot_." She said sarcastically. Scowling at her friend.

"Well, yeah, but…well…I know! Anyways, we were there and we thought it might be funny to get Sharpner a _little_ drunk and-" This time Gohan cut her off.

"A _little_ drunk?" he asked.

"Okay so maybe we went overboard, but we just wanted to see how he would act, and while we had our back turned, he wandered off!"

"So, I'm guessing that when you had your back turned, it was because you were getting that guy drunk like Sharpner?" Videl asked pointing to a guy who was yelling at nothing in particular, and spinning in circles.

"Um, well, yeah…but…back to Sharpner! We're so glad he's okay!"

"You know, Erasa, we are beyond pissed at you right now."

"Yeah because of you, Sharpner interrupted and almost completely interrupted our…date." Gohan said, blushing because of the last word he said in his statement.

"I know, and I'm so sorry! I really am! I guess I'll take Sharpner away and let you guys finish your _date_." Erasa said, giggling. Videl sighed. She would never change.

"Call me later, Vi!" Erasa yelled as she dragged Sharpner away. They watched as she and Sharpner slowly started moving away, but not one of them said anything as Sharpner yelled at Gohan.

"She'll be mine, Gohan! I swear it! I'll have her in my arms before you know it!" Videl shuddered lightly, and Gohan looked down at his girlfriend. He knew that even though he wanted to chase after Sharpner and rip him apart for what he said, they needed to forget what happened with Sharpner just now. He only said those things because he was drunk, right? He knew he should just continue on with his date, but Sharpner's words put an uneasy feeling in both of their stomach's.

Gohan pulled his girlfriend into a warm embrace, and Videl melted in his arms. After what seemed too short a time to Videl, Gohan pulled away.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our date, shall we?" Gohan said, twining his fingers through hers.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said smiling up at him. They walked through the park together, wondering where to start. From somewhere in the bushes you could hear two young saiyans…

"Goten, I don't like the look of this…" Trunks said to his friend. Goten was shaking with rage. How dare that blonde haired guy try and hurt his big brother? He just wanted to run over there, and rip that guy's—

"Goten, calm down!" Trunks whispered. Goten looked up his fellow mischief maker who currently had a smirk on his face.

"I have a plan on how to get back at that guy who tried to hurt your brother. We just have to be patient and-"

"But Trunks, no one is less patient than ME!" Goten said, impatiently.

"It'll be worth it! Now here's the plan…"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TWO WORDS: Gohan and Videl! Woo! We're finally starting to get to a plot! I'm really excited about where this is going, so, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all of the positive feedback guys! I appreciate every single one of your reviews! **

CHAPTER 9

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! GOHAN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! GOHAN!" Videl screamed and writhed but couldn't loosen the saiyan teen's grip on her as he carried her over his shoulder onto the roller coaster ride. There was no way in hell that she was going on that screaming metal deathtrap. How did people do that for _fun?_ He grinned, refusing to let go of her.

"Videl, this is for your own good." Gohan said. He shifted her to where he could look her in the eye. He gave her what looked like a stern gaze, but there was a teasing light in his eyes. He couldn't help but admire her. Videl glared back, but she found herself getting lost in his eyes. She blinked a few times, snapping back to reality. Right now, she needed to find a way out of her situation. She was _not_ going to ride that rollercoaster. The only thing, or person, she wanted to ride was—Wait, what? Did she _really_ just think what she thought she thought? She _couldn't _have thought that! Those were some dirty thoughts right there!

'Wait a minute…' she thought, "I could use this…horniness… to my advantage…hmm…' She looked at Gohan who was looking at her in a strange way, and she _knew _this was going to work.

"Goten, did you get pictures of Gohan carrying Videl?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I got some pictures of them looking at each other all lovey-dovey like…gross." Goten replied, making a face. Inside he was fuming. Videl was _his_ girlfriend! She should be playing tag with him instead of going on a…a…what did they call it? Oh yeah, it's called a _date_. Wasn't that a fruit? Anyways, she should've been with him! Trunks smirked. _He_ honestly _did_ think all that stuff was gross, but he knew that Goten was just a little angry because he had a major crush on Videl.

"Okay, so, we'll print one of each picture for my mom, one of each for Krillin, a few for my dad to burn, and 23 of each pictures for your mom." Trunks said, looking through his checklist once more. So since the pictures are $2.00 each, we'll be making…"

"756 dollars…" Goten said casually. Trunks whipped his head around to look at Goten. Goten's eyes immediately widened, and he clamped a hand on his own mouth.

"Goten…" Trunks began nervously, "that was extremely out of character for you…"

"I'm sorry Trunks! I've been spending too much time with Gohan! I can't help it!" Trunks thought it over. Gohan _was_ a nerd… he supposed he could forgive his friend for the tiny error…

"Fine, Goten, you're off the hook for now, but you have to cause more mischief than usual for the next few days."

"Deal!" Goten shouted immediately, smiling widely. But his smile faltered when a loud noise came from his small stomach.

"Trunks?" Goten asked his friend who was staring at Goten's stomach as if it was going to eat him. He gulped nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get something to eat _now_?" Trunks sighed.

'Okay…' Videl thought to herself. 'Now it's time to put my plan in action.' She looked at Gohan who was still carrying her, and trying to get her on the ride.

'She's so cute when she's extremely pissed off." He thought to himself, chuckling slightly.

'Now's my chance!" she thought. Videl looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"What's so funny?" she whispered up to him. Gohan blushed and started stammering.

"Um…uh…n-nothing V-V-Videl…"

"Really?" she whispered again, "Are you _sure_?"

"Y-yeah um… I was just thinking about something funny Goten did earlier today."

"You know what?" she whispered huskily, enjoying every minute of her act. "I remember something rather interesting from earlier today, too. Something we didn't get to finish…" Gohan gulped.

"W-What was it?" he asked. But Videl answered with her lips. She pressed her lips to his with a sudden fierceness. Gohan's eyes widened for a moment, but he closed them and kissed her back with the same passion. A small voice in the back of Videl's mind was telling her that this was all just her plan to get him to avoid the rollercoaster, but she couldn't help but put _real_ love into their kiss. Videl loved Gohan, she really did, but she felt like they could've started moving their relationship up to where hugs and simple kisses weren't few and far in between. They should've been quite often, really. She had always felt like one of them should've made the first move, and she was always too chicken. But now, she realized with the purest of happiness, she made the move! She wasn't chicken! She realized that the kiss was getting intense. Slow but building…and she had completely forgotten where she was until Gohan slowly pulled away. He looked down at her, smiling. Her insides melted. That was just what he did to her. She couldn't help but smile back. He pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his strong arms around her. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed contentedly. They parted and Gohan looked down at her again. His face grew serious.

"Videl, I love you, but…" Videl's heart dropped, but then she realized there was a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, like he was fighting a smile. She immediately grew suspicious. "I love you, but we're still going on the roller coaster." He said. Videl's face fell, and Gohan started laughing. He pulled her into another hug, and she whispered into his chest,

"I love you Gohan."

"I love you too." There was silence as both of them thought about what they had just said to each other. They didn't regret it one bit. They loved each other, and were euphoric about the fact that they told each other. "So you'll get on the rollercoaster with me?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll get on the damn rollercoaster…" she muttered. Gohan grinned.

"See, Goten, aren't you glad we stayed to see if anything would happen between them?" Trunks asked eagerly. "LOOK AT ALL THE GROSS YET AMAZING PICTURES WE GOT OF THEM! WE'LL MAKE LOADS OF MONEY!"

"Yeah, but what is it that makes it amazing, Trunks? Why were they sucking each other's faces? Is that normal?" he asked.

"Um…that's another class Goten…"

"But-"

"HEY GOTEN YOU WANNA EAT SOME FOOD!"

"OKAY!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter of TWO WORDS: Gohan and Videl! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Onward to the next chapter!**

CHAPTER 10

"Gohan, can we _please_ ride it again?" Videl asked for maybe the _hundredth_ time.

"But, Videl, we already rode it 9 times!" Gohan whined. Videl glared at him, but then put her hand on his cheek. He blushed.

"Please?" she asked again, batting her eyelashes.

"You are pure evil." He said, laughing. She laughed along with him.

"And to think, you didn't even want to ride this thing in the first place!" he said, still laughing.

"That's because I didn't know how fun it was!" she said.

"So it's my fault?" he asked, pretending to be offended. She laughed.

"Fine, let's see what else there is to do…" she said, reluctantly. She laced her fingers with his, and they began walking through the insanely large park.

"Hey, Trunks, do you think we lost them?" Goten said, out of breath.

"Yeah, I think so! I don't really know why they got mad at us! All we did was eat all their food and then not pay!" Trunks said, completely baffled. Goten nodded his head in agreement. They walked in silence for a minute or two, catching their breath, and Trunks looked over at Goten.

"Hey, Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna rob the cotton candy vendor?"

"YEAH!"

The young couple walked from stall to stall, Gohan watching as Videl won every carnival game they passed by. He laughed quite a bit when Videl threatened to twist a man's legs into a pretzel knot and throw him into the dunk tank if he didn't give her what she wanted. The man had gulped nervously and gave her the stuffed animal she wanted. She skipped over to Gohan and placed it in his arms. He looked down at it, shook his head, and gave it back to her. Videl's face fell, and she looked up at him, hurt and frightened by the rejection. He touched her cheek, then traced her eyes and ran his fingers around her mouth. She looked at him, confused.

"No, no, I can't take this stuffed animal." He said, "_I'm _supposed to be the one giving _you_ the presents." He finished, the famous Son grin spreading across his face. Videl laughed, and playfully smacked his chest.

"You scared me!" she practically yelled. Gohan frowned, confused.

"I did?" he asked. A blush crept up on her face.

"Well…yeah…you did…" He was confused, and then understanding lit up his face. He laughed and pulled her into a warm hug.

"You really thought I didn't want the stuffed animal because I didn't like you?" Videl mumbled something incoherent into his chest. He looked down and kissed her forehead.

"Silly Vi," he whispered. "You don't seem to understand how much I care for you, do you?" She looked up at him, her clear eyes, such beautiful, breathtaking eyes, filled with unshed tears. He swooped down and gave her a kiss, both of them blushing. They twined their fingers together and walked through the park, incredibly happy.

They walked up to a carnival game stall and stood in line. Videl looked up at her boyfriend who seemed ecstatic about the fact that he was about to win her a stuffed animal, and then her eyes wandered to the people in front of them in the line; 2 people, with _gravity- defying_ black hair, one significantly shorter than the other… Videl began to giggle and then burst out laughing. Gohan looked at her.

"What's so funny, Videl?"

"Look…haha…at the…hahaha…people in front of…haha…us!" she replied between laughs. He followed her gaze and gasped, then put his face in his hands.

"Dad? VEGETA?" he whispered. That just made Videl laugh harder. She was about to walk up and confront the Prince of all Saiyans, but Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and pouted. He looked at her for a minute, clearly thinking about something. Videl began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Videl, I think it would be more fun for you if you waited until _after_ Vegeta wins his prize." He said, grinning. Videl grinned back. She stretched on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a deep red.

"Yay!" she shouted. They turned to look at Gohan's dad, and the Prince. Whoever was in front of the two saiyan men walked away, dejected because they were unable to win a prize. Before Vegeta walked up to the game, he turned to Goku.

"Not one word about this, Kakkarot! After I get a friend for Mr. Pooky we're leaving, no questions asked.

"Hey, didn't Goten have a stuffed animal named Mr. Pooky? We lost it a couple weeks ago and still haven't found it!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta sweat-dropped, and Videl giggled, clearly enjoying their conversation. Vegeta walked up to the game, choosing not to answer Goku's question. The man running the game handed Vegeta three baseballs.

"Okay, sir, so what you wanna do is try and knock down the stack of milk bottles to win a stuffed animal on the bottom shelf, knock down two stacks and you get a stuffed animal from the middle shelf, and knock down three—"

"I get it you pathetic weakling!" Vegeta shouted. He threw the baseballs, one for each stack of milk bottles. He knocked down the first two, but failed to completely knock down the third stack. Everyone there grew immediately frightened, except for Videl, who snickered quietly from where she was standing. Vegeta glared hard at the man, and picked out which stuffed animal he wanted. He then slowly turned to the source of the snickering.

"Who dares to laugh at the—"but he stopped short when he saw Videl standing there, smirking. He sweat- dropped, then regained his composure.

"Someone needs _another_ stuffed animal to keep him company at night?" Videl asked, still smirking. She continued… "You know, Prince Asshole, I can tell you I'm not that surprised at the fact that you need stuffed animals in the place of friends. What surprises me more Is that you, the great prince Vegeta, actually MISSED! Ha!"

"Listen here, brat—"

"No, _you_ listen, Vegeta, almighty prince of the plushy dolls. You do what I tell you to do or I tell Goten that _you_ stole Mr. Pooky, and I tell _everyone_ about your obsession of teddy bears."

"What do you mean by everyone, brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"I mean everyone with internet access." She said, holding up a small video camera. Gohan blinked and look at her. _When had she gotten that out_? He sighed. "What's our little group gonna say when they find out what the Prince does with his free time?" Vegeta growled. He had no way to get out of this. Goku blinked, and looked at his son with Videl.

"Hi, Gohan! Hi, Videl! When did you guys get here?" he asked, being completely clueless, like usual.

"Wow, Kakkarot, I know you're an idiot but, really?" Vegeta said. Goku scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously in the Son-like manner.

"So Vegeta, be at my front door at 6 A.M., and bring your all your little plushies." Videl said, clearly excited. Gohan sighed. Vegeta growled, mumbled something that none of them understood, and walked away with his stuffed animal.

"Bye!" Videl called after them. Goku waved, and Vegeta hit him on the head.

"Finally!" Gohan said, turning to Videl.

"What, was that not as fun to you as it was to me?"

"No, it's always fun watching you torture Vegeta, I'm just glad we can get back to our date! Now, time to win you a stuffed animal…" Gohan said. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them as if he was a villain planning on destroying the world. Videl giggled and rubbed his arm. _This is the most perfect date in the history of forever. _ She watched Gohan walk over to the game, and began to feel light headed, almost nauseous. She shook the feeling away and looked at her Gohan, all thoughts of her strange burst of sickness leaving her mind. It was probably nothing…

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of TWO WORDS! Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Again, I appreciate all of your reviews so much! Thanks for all of the positive feedback on my story! Alright, speaking of my story, let's get to that, shall we?**

CHAPTER 11

"Here you go, Videl!" Gohan said, placing the teddy bear that was bigger than Videl herself in her hands. He smiled triumphantly, and Videl giggled.

"Gohan, this thing is huge! I love it! Thank you!" she said. She set the teddy bear down and gave him a peck on the lips. They blushed. '_I wonder when we'll stop blushing at these simple exchanges…_' she mused to herself. She picked up the teddy bear, and it felt…heavy? '_What_?' she thought totally confused. '_This would've usually been light as feather! Why do I feel so weak? And so… horribly hot…_' Her knees buckled, and Gohan caught her. He pulled her up to her feet and picked up the teddy bear.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan asked, worried. Videl was going to tell him she felt ill, but she couldn't bring herself to it. If she said she was sick, the date would have to end, and that _couldn't_ happen! She wiped her brow, and plastered on a smile. She touched two fingers to his forehead, smoothing out the worry lines that had just formed there.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm fine! Now, what else is there to do?" she said pulling his hand. He carried the huge teddy bear in one arm effortlessly, and let Videl pull him wherever she wished. '_When was the last time I was this happy? _We _were this happy?_' he thought. He could find no answer to his own question. All he knew was that whenever he was with Videl, he was happy. He snapped out of his trance when Videl pulled on his arm with a little more force.

"Gohan, let's ride the Ferris wheel!" she cried. Gohan grinned, and pulled her into his arms, and he chose to fly towards the Ferris wheel instead of walking. Videl giggled, and Gohan smiled warmly. He touched down right in one of the Ferris wheel carriages and instead of crawling out of his lap like she was going to, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth. It was weird though, because, just a moment, she had felt so hot, and now she was so terribly _cold_. She shivered, and Gohan wrapped her in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead. Videl leaned over the carriage, and looked down at the view.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Gohan looked with her, and shrugged his shoulders. She looked at him confused.

"I wouldn't use the word beautiful…" he said, "not with you here in comparison." He said. Videl let a tear slide loose, and Gohan kissed it away.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away. Gohan tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him again.

"It's just… I've never been genuinely called _beautiful_. People either make vulgar comments, or say I'm too tom-boyish…I've never been called beautiful." Gohan smiled, and kissed her, with a burning passion. She returned the kiss, and Gohan, trying something new, gently nudged her lip with his tongue, and Videl gladly let it enter her mouth. It was battle of the tongues here, folks, passion rising. Gohan moaned into her mouth. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her more into her lap, against him. This time she moaned. Because they needed air, they finally had to pull away, panting slightly. They embraced, and pulled away again, blushing. Videl mumbled something, and Gohan looked at her.

"What did you say, Videl?" he asked.

"We should do that more often…" she said, glancing shyly up at him. He was shaking with laughter, and finally let it out. He laughed and laughed and Videl joined in until their hearty laughs died down into chuckles. He looked at her.

"If that's what you want…then…okay…" Gohan said shyly. Videl smiled and kissed him once more. Soon, the Ferris wheel carriage they were in touched to the ground, and they stumbled out of it, laughing together. But soon Videl felt nauseous and light headed too. She shook the feelings off, and realized something…

"Gohan, there's nothing else to do!" she whined.

"I could think of a few things…" he whispered. Without knowing Videl stepped closer, stood on her tippy toes and…

"GOHAN, STEP AWAY FROM VIDEL! SHE'S MINE!" yelled someone who sounded a bit young. Trunks slapped his forehead.

"GOTEN, YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Videl and Gohan practically fell over.

"Goten?" Gohan pretty much shouted. "First we see Vegeta and Dad here, and now you and Trunks!"

"WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" Videl screamed. But she instantly regretted that, because she started to feel nauseous.

"No, Gohan, we weren't spying on you…we just… like roller coasters!" Trunks said, trying to cover up their, or should he say Goten's, mistake. Gohan raised an eyebrow. No one was paying attention to Videl, or how she was now sweating profusely.

"Trunks, last time you rode on a roller coaster, you pretty much peed your pants and vowed never to get on another demon ride ever again." Gohan said. Everything around Videl began to spin.

"Gohan," she moaned, barely coming above a whisper.

"Videl, I know you want to yell at them too, but let me get a crack at them first, okay hon?" he said, blushing at his use of the word 'hon'. Videl would've blushed too, except right now she didn't have the energy to, she was too weak. Goten's eyes grew wide, and he pointed at Videl.

"Yes, I know that she's gonna hurt you Goten and so am I!" Gohan yelled. Goten's hand began to shake, and Trunks ran up to him, following his gaze. His eyes widened.

"Gohan…" she moaned, louder this time. Gohan noticed it wasn't a moan of annoyance, but a moan of pain. He spun around and caught her before she could fall to the hard pavement. Gohan pulled her up, shouting her name.

"VIDEL!" someone shouted. Goten and Trunks spun around, covering Gohan and Videl from anyone meaning harm. A blonde teen came hurtling from the bushes and tried to get through the two small saiyans. Trunks pushed him to the ground, and Goten kicked him in the stomach.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Goten yelled, about to kick him in the head this time, but

Trunks held him back.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, NERD BOY!" Sharpener shouted, knowing Gohan could hear him. "IF SHE WAS WITH ME, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Trunks kicked him in the head, knocking him out before he could continue. Gohan shook Videl. Sharpener's words' rang in his head. '_It's your fault! If she was with me, this wouldn't have happened!_' He tried to hold it in, but a tear fell. He shook her harder, faster.

"VIDEL!" he yelled again, but it sounded like a moan.

Her eyes rolled, searching for Gohan, Goten, Trunks, somebody, but seeing nothing. She could only hear the worried shouts from Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, trying to get her to come to. She couldn't feel Gohan shaking her, trying to get her to see them again. She couldn't see the pained look on her love's face. She couldn't see the crippled Sharpener, and she couldn't have heard the harsh words he had spoken, or how they had affected Gohan. She couldn't see _anything_. She tried to stay awake, but couldn't. She blacked out. Her perfect date had turned _horribly_ wrong.

**Author's Note: VIDEL, NOOOOOOO! Haha, and **_**I'm**_** the author! What a horrible person I must be! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Love you all! Mwah!**


	12. Chapter 12

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: On to the story! **

CHAPTER 12

*Videl's POV*

All I could remember was the pain. It hurt so much, I couldn't bear it. My heart felt like someone had lit it on fire, and sawed it in half, it was burning so badly. And my stomach…I just couldn't bear the pain. All I could hear was Gohan shouting my name, and then everything was dark. I realized that there was the faintest of pressure on my right hand. So I wasn't alone? Did this mean I was alive? I slowly tried to open my eyes, but shut them closed. It was too bright! I tried to sit up, but the pain was too great, so I slumped back down into the…extremely _uncomfortable_ bed? It was so lumpy; I tried moving again, but felt like I was restricted by something. I slowly opened my eyes again, and this time it wasn't so bad. I realized I was hooked up to many different wires and machines. There was an IV hooked up to my left arm. I moaned.

"Videl?" someone asked anxiously. "Videl, Videl thank Dende you're awake." There was moment of shock, and then a flood of warmth.

"Gohan?" I whispered, and then I moaned again, because I had foolishly tried to move. What was going on?

"Videl, I know, it hurts, I'm sorry. Your arms, legs, face, and neck are all sunburned right now. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't put any sun-block on? Oh, this is my entire fault…" I looked up at him, waiting for him to finish. He stopped talking and looked down at me, his onyx black eyes burning.

"Shh…no it's not…not your—"but I couldn't finish my sentence because my stomach flared up in pain again.

"Videl, how can I help?" Gohan asked anxiously. I tried hard not to moan again, because I knew that my pain would be his pain, and I didn't want him to have to suffer because of me. "I know, I'll go get the doctor!" he said. I was about to protest, to tell him to stay with me, but I didn't have to because the doctor strode quickly through the door, wrote something down, and quickly ran back out, and then in through the doors came Chichi, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bulma dragging Vegeta, Krillin, 18, little Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Piccolo. Oh great, the whole Z gang… Krillin, holding some balloons, walked over and tied them to my bed. I looked over at him, and smiled as best as I could, but winced again. He sheepishly walked away. Goten and Trunks walked over, Goten holding something behind his back, and they looked like they were whispering angrily to each other. I listened and picked out bits of their conversation.

"…But I wanted to give it to her, Trunks!"

"…No, _I_ wanted to…"

"…but I thought we agreed…"

"Don't be an idiot, Goten!" I giggled at their small conversation, temporarily forgetting the fact that my skin felt like it was lit on fire, and they both looked at me, embarrassed. I grinned at them, not wanting them to feel like they couldn't come closer just because I was sick, and they grinned back. Goten removed his hands from his back and revealed a small teddy bear, and I smiled warmly. They then immediately ran forward and jumped on top of me.

"VIDEL, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm fine, Goten!" I tried to lie, and covered up a moan with a weak laugh.

"LIAR!"

"I KICKED THAT BLONDE GUY'S ASS FOR YOU, VIDEL!" I was confused at what Trunks had just said, and looked towards Gohan, who was starting to leave the room. I looked at him, anguished, and everything disappeared. I forgot about the 2 boys jumping on me, even with their mothers trying to pull them off. I forgot the time and the place when I looked at him. His eyes, his expression, the way his teeth were clenched. His eyes flashed from onyx to teal, and he looked away. My Gohan looked like he was dying inside. All because I was hurting. My eyes filled with tears, and they began to spill.

"Videl!"

"VIDEL!"

"Oh my!"

"VIDEL!"

"Videl!"

"Ms. Satan!" the doctor cried out.

But I didn't focus on anyone else except for the love of my life, who was now leaving the room. I began to tremble, and Goten and Trunks were off of me in a heartbeat. 18 took Marron outside, and Bulma and Chichi were calling for a doctor. I shook, and I began seeing red. More shouting. I heard the sound of the beeping of the heart monitor rise, and get faster as my heart beat continued to get faster. He was leaving. He couldn't leave! What had happened? What was going on? Without thinking, I grasped a needle in my arm, and yanked it out. People gasped, but I barely heard them. Goku jumped into Chichi's arms, in fear of the needle. On any other day, I would've found this comical, but not now. I didn't even feel it as I ripped another needle out of my arm. Didn't see the bright red blood drip to the floor. For the first time, Vegeta didn't have a bored expression on his face. He looked somewhat surprised. That was a first… But I didn't care. I ripped the needles out one by one, needing to escape.

*Gohan's POV*

I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to leave. Videl. Videl. Videl, the one and only girl that I've ever loved, and she was in a hospital right now, because of my cluelessness. I strode through the hall of the hospital, not caring where I was going. I saw a medical cart in front of me, and pushed it the side. I didn't realize the strength I was using until it slammed into a wall and split in two, and people stared at it, dumbstruck. On a normal occasion, I would've laughed nervously, helped them clean, nervously talk about the history of the wall, and the medical cart, and then leave. But this wasn't a normal occasion. I burst through the double doors and realized it was raining. I didn't care. I stood there in the pouring rain, when suddenly I felt Videl's ki spike. What was going on?

*Videl's POV*

I pulled the last of the needles out of my arms and slowly climbed out of the hospital bed. I realized I was wearing a hospital gown, so I reached behind me, ignored my throbbing arms and burning stomach, and tied the back together, so no one could see my rear. I then sprinted out of the room. Everyone was too shocked to think to catch me. I ran down the main hall, and ignored the shocked gasps of patients and workers alike as they took in my bloody arms and determined expression. I ran more, my stomach feeling like it would explode, but I kept on running. I burst through the front door and into the pouring rain, and stood there, shocked, as I saw him, his hair going from jet black to bright blonde. His back was turned to me, and I could see his fists were clenched.

"_GOHAN!"_ I screamed, at the top of my lungs, loud enough for anyone in the known universe to hear and cringe at. Tears spilled, I tried to stop them but they kept coming.

"_GOHAN!_" I screamed again, anguished. He turned to face me, and his burning eyes widened as they saw my ravaged arms and the tears running down my face. He ran to me, and I collapsed into his arms.

"Gohan, don't leave me…" I whispered.

"I won't, Videl, I promise I won't…" he said to me.

"You have to promise!" I said, my voice raspy. I was having a breakdown, that was for sure.

"Don't worry, Videl, I promise I will never leave you." He whispered. "Just…don't leave me…"he whispered quietly, confusing me. Everyone burst through the doors then. Some nurses were bringing out a gurney, but I clung tighter to Gohan.

"Ms. Satan, I am going to need you to get onto this gurney so we can take you back inside." A nurse said, gently. I shook my head and buried my face into Gohan's chest. He arms which were wrapped around me grew tighter, and I felt safe. Safe in his warm arms. Nothing could go wrong when I was with Gohan. Nothing at all. I ignored everything around me; the noise of all the nurses figuring out what to do, every one of our friends worrying about us, their constant worrying, and I blocked it all out. But then an interesting thought struck me:

What the HELL just happened? What was going on? What was happening to me? What was wrong? Why did my body ache so badly? But I then let all those thoughts leave my mind. I was safe in Gohan's strong arms, where nothing could go wrong. Right?

*Back to author's POV*

Gohan had only one recurring thought.

'_What is going to happen when I tell her?_' He shut his eyes closed, to stop any tears, and held onto his Videl tighter. _'Why didn't I notice this sooner?'_

**Author's Note: R/R! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 13!**

CHAPTER 13

*Videl's P.O.V.*

They tried to get me to get on the gurney so that they could take me back into the hospital, but I refused. I clung to Gohan, and he held onto me even tighter.

"But, Miss Satan, I'm going to need you to get onto this gurney so we can take you back in." I glared at the nurse who said that, and she looked down. Despite everything, Vegeta chuckled. I glared at him too.

"Shut it, Monkey Prince." He smirked. I did too. Gohan, despite everything, smiled. A nurse stepped forward and I looked up at Gohan. He smiled softly at me, and looked at the nurse.

"It's okay, I'll bring her in." Gohan said.

"You mean you're going to _carry _her?" The nurse asked, clearly shocked. There was a jealous tone to her voice, which pissed me off, although I already knew the nurses would be all over him. I mean, he's _Gohan._

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING I'M FAT?" I yelled at her, and then instantly regretted it as I clutched my head. Apparently, screaming worsens headaches. Great.

"Maybe I _am, _Miss _Satan._ Now get on the _gurney."_ She said.

"I told you, I'll bring her in." Gohan said, his tone ice cold.

"But Gohan—"

"To you I am Mr. Son, I barely know you, so we are most definitely NOT on a first name basis. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be bringing my _girlfriend_ in." he replied sharply. He pulled me up into his arms, bridal style. As we passed the young nurse, I smirked, and she glared. I heard some chuckles behind me coming from the Z gang. He carried me into the hospital room with everyone following close behind and placed me ever so gently onto the bed. He knelt down and stroked my face.

"Awww, they are so adorable together!" Bulma whispered excitedly to Chichi.

"I know, I hope Videl heals soon so that I can have those grandbabies!" Chichi whispered back. I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly, and looked at Gohan, who instead of blushing, looked deeply saddened. I reached up and smoothed the worry lines from his forehead.

"Videl, do you need anything at all?" he asked.

"Well actually, since we were out in the rain, I'd like to change clothes. Bulma, Chichi, will you help me out? 18, you can come if you'd like."

"Sure!" Bulma and Chichi said in unison. 18 just shrugged her shoulders looking bored. Gohan helped me ever so carefully get out of the hospital bed, and Bulma and Chichi helped me walk to the restroom, with 18 following behind. Little Marron ran behind her mother, wanting to help out, too. I was impatient though. I really wanted to know what was happening to me!

*Gohan's P.O.V.*

I watched Videl and the women walk into the restroom, and sighed. It seemed like the room was filled with only guys now. I turned around and warily sat down on the hospital bed. Dad came over to me and patted me on the back sympathetically.

"She'll be fine, son." Goku said. I didn't look at him, and buried my face in my hands.

"I just don't know, dad." Krillin walked over.

"So, how are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"I don't know if I _can_ tell her, Krillin. I mean, I'm having a hard time processing all of this myself. Should I tell her, or should I let the doctor, I just don't know what to do!" I muttered.

"Well man, we're all here for you and the pretty lady." Yamcha said. That pretty lady remark made me a little angry but I shrugged it off, because I knew it was Yamcha's perverted way of showing that he cared. I looked up warily.

"Thanks." Pretty soon, every guy in the room was expressing how much they cared about me and Vi. Videl walked into the room then, and to everyone's surprise, she wasn't wearing a hospital gown. She was wearing one of her regular shirts, an orange tee with the word FIGHT stretched, rather, um…tightly…across her…oh Dende what was I _thinking_? And she wore some…shorts. Well, yeah, you get the point she wasn't wearing a hospital gown. I looked at her arms, which happened to be covered with a whole bunch of band-aids with Hercule Satan's face on them.

"They didn't have any more gauze or anything to wrap my arms in, so I had to settle for my father's face stamped on band-aids." She said, rolling her eyes. She began walking towards me, and let go of Bulma and Chichi, and stood and walked proudly over to me, it seemed with a little difficulty. She grinned brightly, and I couldn't help but grin back. She looked around at everyone's shocked expressions.

"What, you thought I was going to spend another minute in that extremely uncomfortable hospital gown? _Please! _I'd rather spend a day curtain shopping with _Vegeta_!" Vegeta glared and everyone laughed. That was just like Videl. To try and make everything seem as normal as possible, to hide her pain from others. But I saw it. Even if no one else did. I took her hand, and looked her in the eye.

"Videl, you don't have to pretend for anyone. If you feel any pain then just tell us."

"Oh God, Gohan, stop being such a drama queen! I'm," she winced, "fine!" I stared at her, not breaking my gaze.

"Well, are you gonna help me lay down or what?" Videl asked, putting her hands on her hips. I grinned sheepishly, and helped her lay down very gently. I adjusted her pillow for her just so that she would be more comfortable.

"Gohan, stop worrying, I'm sure I've just caught a cold and you guys are blowing it out of proportion!"

"Videl, it's more than that…" I whispered. It was much more than what she was passing it off to be.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on, then?"

"I'll get the doctor!" Goten piped up.

"No, I will!" Trunks glared at his best friend.

"I said it first!"

"Well I'm smarter!"

"But I'm stronger!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GOTEN!"

"BOYS!" Videl yelled, getting their attention. They looked up at her. "How about you _both_ go get the doctor for me, okay?"

"Okay, Videl!" They both yelled, and then they raced out the door. I looked down at Videl who looked up at me, and we shared a small smile. Soon, the boys rushed in pulling a very startled doctor holding a large clipboard in his hands. So this was it. She was about to find out.

*Videl's P.O.V.*

I sat up in bed as the doctor rushed in. I leaned against the back of the bed and crossed my arms across my chest. I watched the doctor stroll in being pulled by Goten and Trunks. I saw his eyes pop wide open as he took in my bandaged arms and the clothes I was wearing.

"Miss Satan, are you wearing—"

"Don't ask, doc. Now tell me what's wrong with me already." I was not in the mood for small conversation.

"I am Dr. Aoki. You were admitted into the hospital last night at 10:23 p.m.. You had severe heatstroke, and were severely dehydrated. We also found that you had very bad sunburn." I grimaced at that last part, and looked up at Gohan guiltily. He glared at me, and I looked down. I remembered him asking me if I had used sunburn and offered to help me put some on, and to avoid embarrassment, I said I put on sun-block when I didn't, and now I was paying for it. I tried to keep the atmosphere free of tension.

"Really, all of that, and to think I thought I took care of myself!" No one was amused. I looked at Gohan again nervously, scared that he was angry at me still, but he seemed to be staring off into space. _What was with everyone? _

"Gohan, this isn't that big of a deal! Besides all of that, I'm fine!" No one said anything.

"Miss Satan, I'm afraid it's more than that." But before she could explain, the door burst open and none other than _my dad _ ran through the door, and he did NOT look amused. He looked at Gohan who was holding my hand and stroking my face ever so gently, and he looked like someone had just taken away his championship belt, and rubbed it in his face. Everyone looked at him, with shocked expressions on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY GIRL?" He roared at Gohan. This could not be good.

Oh. Shit.

**Author's Note: Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Read and Review! Thanks!**

CHAPTER 14

*Videl's P.O.V.*

My father burst through the door, his eyes wild, his ridiculous hair sticking up in tufts.

"VIDEL, MY ANGELCAKE! OH NO, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" He yelled frantically, glaring at Gohan. Even though Gohan could easily beat him up, he stepped back a couple feet. He still held my hand though, which made me feel a little bit at ease. Only a little bit.

"Daddy, Gohan didn't do—"

"VIDEL, I'M SURE THAT SCRAWNY BOY IS THE REASON BEHIND YOU BEING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

"Look Daddy, it isn't Gohan's—"

"Yes it is, Videl." Gohan said quietly. I was about to protest but the look he gave me silenced me. This was worse than it seemed. I stared into his obsidian orbs and felt like I could see right down to his very soul. He was troubled. I waited for someone besides myself to tell Gohan that me being hospitalized could in no way be his fault, but no one stepped forward. I looked around, and everyone had grave expressions on their faces. Vegeta didn't have one smart remark.

"See, Videl! It _is _that scrawny kid's fault!"

"Daddy, would you shut the fuck _up_?" I yelled. Everyone gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand. That was the first time I cussed at my own father. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, and Gohan came forward wiping them away, trying to comfort me. He embraced me and I cried into his shoulder.

"I want everyone to leave except you, right now." I moaned into his now tear stained shirt. I was crying so much today . It was so uncomfortable for me to be showing my feelings so much. I was Videl Satan, for crying out loud! I don't _cry!_ I didn't look up but I heard the door open and shut close. I looked up and was more than surprised to see _Vegeta_ standing there by the doctor whispering angrily to her, not even smirking.

"What do you want, Prince Jackass?" I asked him, glaring as I wiped the remainder of my tears. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I narrowed mine. Gohan shook his head and sighed, and I knew what he was thinking. 'Even when she's in a condition like _this_, she can't help but insult Vegeta.' And that was absolutely right. The doctor began to whisper something to Vegeta but I cut her off.

"If it concerns me, then tell it to my face." I demanded. The doctor looked at Gohan and he nodded gravely.

"Vegeta and I will tell her. Thank you, Dr. Aoki." He replied, no emotion in his voice. The doctor strode quickly and quietly out the door, and it closed shut. I stared from Vegeta to Gohan, wanting an answer soon. Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but my father burst through the door again, his expression wild.

"MY BABY GIRL! HOW COULD HE? OH NO! NO!" Gohan stood up, uninterested in what my father was shrieking. It scared me, seeing this totally different, cold Gohan. It was like his soul had left him. He was empty. Hollow. My father ran up to stand in front of him, and even though daddy was taller than him, he cowered underneath Gohan as he took in his expression.

"Mr. Satan, I realize what I have done, but I need some more time alone with Videl, so that I may explain what is going on. Everyone knows _except_ her, and this is involving her. So please, _get out_ until I see it fit for you to enter back in." he stated coldly, his voice like sharp razors. This was not the Gohan I knew. My dad quickly left the room, his tail between his legs. The door slammed shut and the only ones in the room were me and Gohan and Vegeta. Ugh, _Vegeta._

Gohan sat back down in the hospital bed and since I wasn't hooked up to anything at the moment I comfortably arranged myself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose in the crook of my neck. He softly whispered the words _**I love you **_in my ear which made me so much at ease already. It was funny how our relationship worked as opposed to the rest of the teenage world. Most of them only dated to get laid or whatever. There was no love. But with Gohan and I, there was nothing _but_ love. It was kind of like we were bonded for life already. Like we had made the decision together, without needing to say it out loud. I smiled and turned my head around to kiss his nose, making us both blush. I was beginning to miss that blush.

Vegeta just stood there awkwardly, his arms folded across his broad chest. I looked at him expectantly, and Gohan took a deep breath, as if awaiting terrible news. I sighed.

"Story time, Veggie. Now, spill it and tell me what the hell is wrong with me already." He glared at me, so naturally, I glared back. He then smirked in response, which made me smirk back. I was glad to know that at least _that_ hadn't changed.

"Well, are you going to explain, or what?" I asked, losing my patience. He opened his mouth to speak bur before words could leave his lips the door burst open and in strolled Trunks and Goten, Trunks carrying a half eaten apple and Goten with a candy bar.

"So, have you told her she's pregnant yet?" Trunks asked bluntly, taking a bite of his apple.

"WHAT?"

"Oops…"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	15. Chapter 15

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this! R/R!**

CHAPTER 15

*Videl's P.O.V.*

I was numb. I was in shock. I…I couldn't feel anything. I didn't notice nor did I care about seeing Vegeta smack Trunks upside the head and I didn't care to watch Bulma yell at the boys and escort them out of the room. I did not look at her when she shot me an apologetic glance. I did nothing. My hands fell with a sharp smack against the bed, and I felt faint. This could not be happening. Literally. I had not…would never think…I mean, I didn't know much about pregnancy and babies but I wasn't an idiot! I knew what you had to do to have a child! And I _certainly_ didn't.

But then, why was Gohan acting like this? And…and…I had too many questions to ask! And…why the hell did Trunks just say I was PREGNANT? Well…it must be a joke, right? Yeah, I would just confirm it!

"This is a…a joke, right?" I asked weakly. Neither Vegeta nor Gohan responded. Shit. But if they're telling me that I'm pregnant, and we know that it isn't Gohan's child then…oh no. No…no…no…that's why…he thinks that I…that I was…unfaithful…

I slowly turned to look at Gohan and from the look on his face apparently he thought I knew what his thoughts were. He slowly moved away and off of the bed, standing up, away from me. I looked at him with desperation, but determination to set this right. I got up the bed in one swift move and grabbed him arm so that he wouldn't leave.

"You listen here, Son Gohan, if you EVER think that I would do something like that to you then you need a reality check!" I shouted, turning him to face me. "Bullshit. That's what this whole thing is. It's absolute BULLSHIT. Do you really think that _Videl Satan_ would stoop to that level? Well, I wouldn't. You can't _possibly_ think that. You, more than anyone else in this world, no, this universe, know me better than that. I don't know what the hell's going on here, but I _will _figure it out, you hear me?" I finished fiercely. Gohan stared at his shoes, and then off towards a different direction, refusing to look me in the eyes. What was going on? Why wouldn't he look at me?

*Gohan's P.O.V.*

'_Just don't look her in the eyes…don't look at the eyes…' _I thought to myself, trying to stay strong. Because I knew that if I stared into those beautiful azure orbs that my resolve would break. And I would give in.

I wanted so badly to believe her, though! This girl, who from the first day she met me, wanted nothing more but to figure out all of my secrets, up to the point where she would pretty much stalk me. Soon, she grew close to me, to my guarded heart, and broke the walls down, and in turn, I did the same for her. She meant the world to me, and finding this out was just…shocking. We were so close, we could finish each other's sentences, practically read each other's minds. She was the shoe to my laces, the peanut butter to my jelly, the yin to my yang. Our names were two words that belonged to each other: Gohan and Videl. But…she…she…cheated. I couldn't believe, I refused to believe it, yet I did. And so for all the time today I have stayed as close to her as I could, showering her with my attention, because I knew that soon, all ties I had with her would be broken.

*Videl's P.O.V.*

And in that instant, I realized the reason for his closeness to me today. I don't know how, it was like…his thoughts just came to me. I gasped, stunned. He was planning to leave me…because he thought that I had wronged him…_He thought I cheated on him. _

"Gohan, no, you can't think that!"

"_Then what the hell am I supposed to think?" _he shouted at me, turning around and staring at me intensely. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, to us. These doctors must have been idiots because there was no way in hell that I was pregnant. Vegeta soon stepped in.

"Both of you, shut the hell up with your inane human drama." He demanded, gaining our attention. My head snapped up to look at him, and he automatically knew I wanted an explanation, and I wanted it now.

"These human doctors have claimed that with a few new tests that they created, they found that you were beginning the process of bearing a child."

"New tests?..." I asked confused.

"Yes new tests, made by none other than Capsule Corporation's medical division. Through these tests they have found that you began the process, but it ended much too soon." I gasped in shock.

"_Miscarriage_?" I asked.

"You could call it that, but it was so early on that the child didn't even have time to form." I glared at him, not even caring about the unborn child. How could I? First off, I was in high school, and in no way was I ready to bear a child. And…how could I begin to love something that had done all of this, that had caused so many problems? I couldn't. So I moved on to my next question.

"And why are _you_ telling me all of this?" I demanded fiercely.

"Because if it were a doctor you would have already severely injured him, and I was the only one out of everyone else that had the balls to tell you this, brat." He stated bluntly. I looked at Gohan, but he continued to look away.

"Gohan…" I whispered. "Do you honestly think I would do something like this?" he stayed quiet and I sighed. I turned back to Vegeta, determined to figure out what was going on.

"Are you sure that these tests aren't wrong?" I asked suddenly. "They are new, aren't they? Don't you think that maybe—"

"They are not wrong, the woman created them herself." He interrupted. I sighed. He was right. If Bulma created them, then how could they fail?

"But…but maybe...what if it's some Saiyan reproduction system that causes them to have children without—"

"It is, or should I say was _not_, the child of Kakkarot's first spawn. The only way for you two to have had a child is for Gohan to have finally gotten laid." Gohan coughed, and despite everything, I blushed. Oh, damn it, every time I tried to prove this wrong he came back with an answer! This couldn't be right!

"Please Gohan, tell me this is all one big joke. I know for sure I didn't do anything, and anyways, the baby is gone, so why make such a big deal out of all this?" I asked, trying to reason with him.

"**Because the trust is broken." **he said coldly. I gasped in shock, and looked away. Vegeta winced, but I didn't bother to ask him why, as my heart shattered. This couldn't be happening to us. This boy…no, this man. This man who I used to stalk, only trying to figure out his secrets, to figure out why he was so guarded. And through all my constant pestering and following…I fell in love. I fell head over heels in love with this cute, goofy, nerdy, funny, and incredibly sexy man. He succeeded in where everyone else failed. He managed to make me, for the first time in my life, actually take interest in a guy. I couldn't believe my luck. But now… I didn't know anymore.

"Gohan…" I said in a broken whisper. "Please…don't do this…"

"I just need time to think…"

"Then take all the damn time you need to think! Just don't leave!" I yelled, pounding my fists against his chest, in a feeble attempt to stop him. He gently yet firmly grabbed my wrists and moved them.

"I have to leave right now."

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled, my eyes not able to shed anymore tears.

"**Yes, I do. Goodbye, Videl."** He said, turning away from me and walking out the door. And my whole world came crashing down on my shoulders.

**Author's Note: …That's some sad stuff. Hope you enjoyed, new chapter coming soon! Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

****EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE- PLEASE READ.** Hey guys! The reason why it took me a while to update is because I have revised Chapter 1-15 of my story. The reason mainly because I know that I can write better than I did before. But don't worry, I haven't changed the story line one bit, everything stayed the same. I just revised my grammar and added details to make the chapters a little longer. Please, read through the chapters or at least skim through them, and tell me what you think of my revisions! Again, thank you for reading this emergency note! It is very important! Please private message me if you have any questions, or leave your question in a review, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. **

CHAPTER 16

*Videl's P.O.V.*

I was numb again. Couldn't feel anything. They had no cure for me, as the only cure had walked out the door just a couple days ago. My cure, my hope, my Gohan…had left. And because of this, I no longer spoke. I didn't interact with anyone. They kept me at the hospital, worried, because I now refused to eat. They clothed and dressed me, but I stayed numb, didn't speak, didn't interact. I was closed off from the world. Members of the Z gang came often to visit me, Chichi and Bulma especially, but none of them said anything about Gohan. It made me smile a little on the inside to know that they still cared, but didn't warm me enough to get me to talk to them. My father stayed at the hospital, refusing to leave my side. I even refused to speak to him. I was a wreck.

Occasionally, I would get nightmares that would cause me to wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, with tears streaming down my face. Nurses would run into the room that I was in and would rouse my father from the chair in the corner that he fell asleep in, and he would run up to envelope my hands into his big, rough ones. This was a nightly occurrence.

Gohan was my other half. And him leaving me, well, basically ripped me apart. I was a mess emotionally, which affected me physically. Doctors had to force feed me at times when I was too stubborn to eat anything. Everyone around me, my father especially, made many attempts to talk to me, and coax me out of my depression.

Eventually, my sunburn from that fateful date with Gohan gradually got better, and I recovered from my heatstroke, but one thing stayed the same. There was that one doubt deep in my mind, that little voice, telling me to figure out what had happened out the pregnancy accusation. I knew for a fact that something like that could not be possible, and many times I almost convinced myself to try to figure things out, but I could never bring myself to do it.

I was sitting, staring blankly at the television screen they had in the hospital room, not paying attention to it, when my father walked through the door after the doctors finally managed to get him to leave to go eat something. I knew seeing me in this condition probably hurt him, and he wanted nothing more than to try and kill Gohan. He looked at me, and walked slowly over, pulling a chair over so that he could sit next to me. My hands stayed limp, and I made no move to acknowledge his presence.

"Videl, sweetheart?" he said softly, taking my hands into his. I did nothing. He sighed and squeezed my hands gently. He didn't have to be as careful as he would've before, as they had removed all of the tubes from me. "I need you to speak to me."

I stayed silent.

"Listen, I know that you're hurting because of the scrawny kid but—"

"_His name is Gohan._"I said coldly, still refusing to meet his gaze. That had been the first time I had spoken in weeks. He looked at me shocked, probably wondering why I wasn't angry, no, _furious_ at Gohan for leaving. But, despite everything, I could not bring myself to be angry with him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him, and trust me, there had been times where I had been lonely in the middle of the night where I had _tried_ to hate him. But, it just wasn't possible. Part of me still refused to believe that he had even left. Part of me thought that this was all one big nightmare, but sadly, it was all real. My dad had seemed to finally recover from the shock of hearing my voice again.

"Yes, yes, right, Gohan." He said. I stared straight ahead. "Listen, Videl, I know that you're hurting. But, I want you to know that we're all here for you. And your daddy is, especially." I looked at him, and he gulped, trying to find his words. It took him a while before he finally said, "Listen, Videl, angel…you're all I've got. Ever…ever since…" I knew what he wanted to say, and waited as he confirmed my thoughts. "Ever since your mother died…I thought I wouldn't be able to go on…but I had you. And to see my baby girl in this situation right now tears me apart. So please, Videl, tell me what you're thinking right now." I waited, and thought about his words.

_Ever since your mother died… Ever since your mother died…_His words replayed in my head over and over again. It had been too painful, when my mother left us. I tried to block those memories our when I thought of her, to try and stop the tear flow. But then, I lost it. I let out a sob and let my father embrace me, as I hugged him back, tears streaming once more. We stayed this way until he let go of me, but still had one arm wrapped tightly around me.

"D-Daddy…" I said, between sobs, "I…I know you've always told me that crying means weakness, and that I should never cry, because I'm strong, but…I've cried so much in the past couple of days! I've let everyone see my weakness. I'm sorry, daddy…I'm sorry for showing my weakness…" I mumbled. He hugged me again.

"Videl, it's okay to cry." He told me softly. "Just let it out." And I did. Finally, after I had cried my eyes out, I fell asleep. _What had happened to us?_

*Gohan's P.O.V.*

Ever since I had left the hospital and Videl behind, I stayed locked in my room. My mother and father had made many attempts to try and get me to come out, but none of them worked. And when I finally tried coming out of my room little bits at a time, Goten began asking about Videl, and that's when I retreated to my room again. Mom eventually started sending Goten to Trunks' house more often.

I couldn't think straight anymore. I didn't know what to feel. I…I couldn't believe that Videl had…had cheated on me. This girl, this blue eyed, fiery, determined girl who had won me over had went and stabbed me in the back. My mother and father eventually gave up on the idea of trying to get me to come out of my room, let alone go to school. Besides, I didn't need Erasa's constant pestering and questions about where Videl has been.

I had been sitting in my room when I overheard a phone conversation between my mom and Bulma, so I listened in. I would've done anything to get my mind off of Videl.

"You went to go see her? How was she?" my mother asked. I strained my ears to listen to Bulma's reply.

"Well, she's…well, Chichi, she's a wreck." Bulma answered. I felt like someone had stabbed me through the heart, and I continued to listen.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked sadly.

"She refuses to eat." Another stab in the heart. "She won't talk to anyone, and she wakes up every night crying about nightmares that she has…about him." Bulma replied.

"Oh…poor Videl…" I felt like I couldn't breathe. "She cared about my son quite a bit. I just wish that they would make up soon."

"Yeah, me too. I just refuse to believe that my invention determining Videl's pregnancy had malfunctioned! It couldn't have!" They continued to talk, but I had heard enough. I stormed out my room and out through the front door, ignoring my mother's worried cries. I shot up into the sky, trying to get anywhere but there. _What had happened to us?_

*Videl's P.O.V.*

I had made up my mind the day after I had spoken to my father after weeks of silence. I promised myself that I would get to the bottom of this. Gohan was my love, and I was positive that something like this would not be able to rip us apart. _I will get to the bottom of this. _

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! Again, I would appreciate it if you would look through my revised chapters and tell me if you enjoyed it, as I've spent a lot of my time working on them, and trying to get them to the best of my ability. Thanks! Read and review! Oh, and one more thing….OH MY DENDE 101 REVIEWS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Thank you guys so much! I love you all, and thanks to you, my dream of having a 100 review story has come true. Thank you so much, I appreciate every single review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this! Super sorry this was late, I've had a lot of things going on right now, and I've been lacking the inspiration to write, but now things have settled and have started to go back to normal, so I'm making a promise to my readers to get the next chapter out in **_**ONE**_** week! Find out more about a little bet at the ending author's note…**

CHAPTER 15

Soft rain droplets fell from the sky, pelting the earth mercilessly as she walked along the dirt road. She just didn't know what to think anymore…

She tilted her head up, welcoming the rain that so perfectly mirrored her mood.

_Cold… Damp… Rainy… Miserable…_

But no matter what she went through, there was one thing she refused to do; cry. It was simple. No matter what life put her through, she wouldn't cry, because crying is a sign of weakness. That was just what she had always thought. It was what she lived by.

Videl looked around, and grinned when she saw what she was looking for. She ran as fast as she could towards and then onto the busy street, cars rushing to and fro. She waited for the cars to come, ready and anxious for the solution to her pain. She smiled widely as she walked slowly into the middle of the street, opening her arms, as if to welcome her coming demise. A car rushed towards her, horns honked, light flashed, and—

Videl woke in a cold sweat, tears unknowingly streamed down her face. She gasped for air, catching her breath, trying to calm herself down and remind her that it was only a nightmare…only a nightmare…

The nightmares never stopped ever since he left. They kept getting worse and worse, this one being one of the scariest she's ever had. Videl couldn't believe that she had dreamed of suicide. It just wasn't right… The raven haired girl ran her hands through her short hair and looked around the dark hospital room. She sighed as she dried the tears on her face. Neither her father, nor any one of the staff at the hospital would let her leave this place.

Videl yawned and looked at the bedside clock, yawning once more as she read the time; 3:28 A.M. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, standing up, all in one swift motion. The girl stretched and walked over to the door to her hospital room, switching on the light right beside it. She glanced at the big plush chair that her father had sat in for countless nights when she was first admitted into the hospital. It was a miracle that she had been able to convince him to leave the hospital and go home.

She sighed once more and walked over to her bed, kneeling beside it. Videl pulled out her bag under her bed, which carried everything she would need for her extended stay at the Hospital of Hell. She reached into the bag and pulled out her cell phone.

_**83 missed calls. **_

_** 69 messages. **_

She sighed, seeing what blinked across the screen, and only one name came to mind.

"Erasa." She said softly to herself. Her friend was probably freaking out, considering how Videl had been gone for over 3 weeks. She looked through the messages and missed calls, and no matter how much she tried to resist it, she couldn't help but wish that maybe at least one of them would be from…

"Gohan…" she whispered. Images and memories flashed through her mind, as she tried not to break down calling out his name. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of him, and scrolled through some of Erasa's messages.

_**Monday. 3:30 p.m.—VI! WHERE WERE U AT SKOOL 2DAY? -Erasa**_

Videl laughed, picturing her friend freaking out, and moved to the next one.

_**Monday. 3:32 p.m.- VIDEL! U STILL HAVENT REPLIED YET! oh, and where wuz Gohan? Did u 2 skip skool 2gether? ;) –Erasa**_

Videl scowled at that message, but laughed a little as well. She found it funny how Erasa had to send her a message, and then freak out and send another one 2 minutes after. But, after reading through the message again, she began to worry. Gohan wasn't at school either? Videl scrolled faster and faster through the messages. All of them had the same message basically; where was she and Gohan?

Was it possible that Gohan had stopped going to school as well as Videl? Now that she thought about it, the last time Bulma or Chichi visited, they seemed pretty worried, and agitated. Especially Chichi. Whenever Videl has asked about Gohan frantically, they had avoided the subject, and hastily left. She also noticed that Goten and Trunks had stopped coming around. That could only mean one thing…

They were hiding something. And she was going to find out.

These determined thoughts soon reminded Videl of her one and only objective right now. She was going to figure out why the report had claimed that she was pregnant, and she was going to find out _now. _She would worry about what they were hiding _later._

Videl threw her phone down, and rummaged through her bags for clothes that were much more comfortable than the horrible hospital gown they made her wear. She finally found her favorite white baggy shirt, black shorts, and gloves. She quickly changed into them and brushed through her short unruly hair. She pulled on her boots and then stuffed her bag under her bed. But on a second thought, she went back, removed the bag from under her bed and stuffed it into her bed, arranged the pillows vertically and covered them with her blanket, making it look like someone was still sleeping there. She smiled proudly at her handiwork, and, without a word, slipped quietly out the door.

Videl walked down the empty halls of the hospital. She was surprised that no one was in need of any help right now, but she supposed it was a good thing overall. Her main goal at the moment was to get to the room where they printed the report claiming that she was…ugh, pregnant. She absolutely _hated_ that word now.

As she walked quickly through the halls, she began to hear footsteps and frantic shouting. She hurriedly hid in the nearest doorway, and watched as a group of nurses and a couple doctors hurriedly pushed a gurney carrying a badly injured person down the halls. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she was sure that they had passed. Videl then quietly peered into the room that she had taken, and grinned when she saw exactly what room she was in.

The security camera room.

She took a hesitant step inside, and tried to quietly shut the door, cursing when it slammed. Her head snapped to the chair in front of the screen showing views of every single room, but breathed out a sigh of relief to see that the security guard who was supposed to be watching it had fallen asleep, his face in a box of donuts on the table.

Videl walked up to the screen, looking at all of the different rooms, trying to use it to find the room where they printed the reports. She looked from row to row, screen to screen, when she finally came upon a room that she believed to be the one she was looking for. She zoomed in on it, and confirmed her suspicions. It was indeed the medical report room. She took a mental note of the room number. But when zooming in even more on it, she saw that there was someone inside of the room she wanted to get to.

'Dammit!' she thought. 'Another person that I have to knock out!' She scowled, but her eyes grew wide as she took a closer look at the man inside of the room. His back was facing away from the camera, and it looked like whoever it was, was collecting some papers and putting them into a briefcase, but there was no mistaking the long blonde hair cascading down his back…

And with that, she ran out the door at top speed, and began making her way to the medical report room.

"I am going to KILL that blonde prick!" she growled to herself.

**Author's Note: *You might wanna read this author's note!*Hmm…who could this blonde prick be? XD Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this inexcusably late chapter, but, have no fears, I have made a PROMISE to get the next chapter out by next week, let's make it next Saturday to be exact, and, just to make this more interesting…if I don't get the next chapter out by then, then you, the reviewers, get to vote on a one shot that you want me to write! You can leave your vote in a review, or a private message. Here are the choices.**

**Gohan and Videl Romance one shot**

**Goten and Trunks Humor one shot**

**Briefs Family one shot**

**Son Family one shot**

**Well, those are the choices, and whichever one you vote on, if I don't get this chapter done by next Saturday, then I have to write it by the following Tuesday. Let the bet begin! **


	18. Chapter 18

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile. _

**Author's Note: Ha! I DON'T have to write a one-shot of your choice because I updated ON Saturday! And in case you were wondering, if I would've had to, it would've been a Goten and Trunks. But I find this deal of ours very motivating for me to update more frequently, so let's keep this deal up every week. The choices are the same. **

CHAPTER 18

'Right, left, right, left. Faster, Videl, FASTER! You have to keep going or you'll never catch up to him in time!' Videl thought, as she kept running towards the room in which that blonde asshole was about to leave. She ignored the burning sensation in her muscles as she gasped for breath, and she pushed on, running even faster down the hall.

"How big _is_ this damn hospital, anyways?" she growled to herself, annoyed. Videl kept reciting the room number to herself over and over, so that she wouldn't forget it. She looked closely at the room numbers as she zoomed by them, and when she started getting close, she slowed her pace down to a jog, with her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to regain her breath.

Videl then finally slowed her pace down to a walk, and her eyes lit up when the room she was looking for was in clear view. She stopped, examining it, and her eyes widened when the blonde man she was looking for exited the room with his back towards Videl, and locked it, with a briefcase in his hands. He then turned, about to leave, which gave Videl a view of only half of his face, but that was all she needed.

Videl yelled the first three words that came to mind as soon as she thought them.

"SHARPNER YOU ASSHOLE!" And his eyes widened, as he turned completely away from Videl, sprinting down the hall. "GET BACK HERE!" she screamed, beginning to chase him.

* * *

><p>Goten sighed, flopping down backwards onto his best friend's bed. Trunks stayed seated on the ground, concentrating intently on the brand new video game he was playing, his eyes glued to the screen, and his thumbs moving at a rapid pace.<p>

"I miss home. And Gohan. And Videl. Sure I like staying at your place, Trunks, but I don't understand why Mommy sent me on this "mini-vacation" for 3 whole weeks now!" Goten complained. Trunks nodded his head in agreement, still concentrating on his game.

"Yeah. I don't get it either." Trunks replied absentmindedly.

"W-What if something happened to them? I MISS MOMMY AND DADDY AND GOHAN AND VIDEL!" Goten began to wail. Trunks sighed, putting his game on pause. He sat down next to his friend, and put a comforting arm around Goten's shoulder.

"Yeah, I miss them too. Especially Videl, we haven't seen her for the longest time. But that's okay," Trunks said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have a plan on how to go see her without our parents knowing." Goten's eyes lit up.

"YOU MEAN WE GET TO SEE VIDEL?" Goten cried out happily.

"Shh!" Trunks whispered, putting a hand over Goten's mouth so that he wouldn't reveal anything else. "You don't want my mom or dad finding out, do you?" Goten shook his head.

"Good." Trunks said. "Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"SHARPNER, I SWEAR TO DENDE, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Videl yelled out, along with other profanities. Sharpner, still hiding his face, squeaked and ran faster.<p>

He kept running, gasping for breath, trying to evade Videl, but grinned when he saw a staircase up ahead leading to the roof. The jetcopter that Videl had given him on his 15th birthday when they were close friends was parked up there, and if the blonde teen could just get up to the roof, then he was home free.

Videl, however, saw the upcoming staircase and quickly realized what he was trying to do. She picked up her pace, using every bit of her speed and strength training to catch up to him. She was about a foot away from him when Sharpner yelped and started bounding up the stairs. Videl swore and ran up the stairs two at a time, gaining on him. She grinned as she began to get close enough to grab him.

Both their hearts were pounding, but Sharpner's was probably beating faster out of fear of being pounded to a pulp by Videl. When that girl was mad, she was just plain violent. Sharpner started bounding up the stairs 3 at a time. 1 staircase passed, then 2, then 3, until…Sharpner tripped. Videl grinned, and ran quickly up the steps, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him up the rest of the stairs onto the roof.

She was parched, pissed off, exhausted, and couldn't _wait_ to get some answers. Videl stood on the roof of the hospital clutching him by the wrist as the wind blew around them. She threw him to the ground, looking at him in disgust as he tried catching his breath. But one thing she didn't understand was why he was using both his hands to, no matter what, keep his face hidden.

"Sharpner, why the hell are you covering your face?" No reply. "I _asked_ you something." She said, getting angrier by the second. He still wouldn't reply. She growled at the thought of having to pry his hands from his face just so that he would talk, but , it had to be done.

* * *

><p>As Goten and Trunks started packing a backpack full of stuff that they wanted to give Videl to cheer her up about still being stuck in the hospital, Goten thought of something.<p>

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"Do you think we'll ever run into that blonde meany again?" Goten asked innocently. Trunks sighed.

"No Goten, after what we did to him, I don't think he'll ever show his face in public again." Trunks said, explaining it as if it was a regular, everyday thing that he had to constantly repeat to Trunks.

"Do you think the dye wore off?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Nah, it was Capsule Corp. brand. It couldn't have." Goten giggled.

"We sure did make him mad, didn't we?" he asked, giggling some more.

"Yeah, since he thought his face was SO perfect and beautiful, it was pretty fun watching him wake up in the morning with his face like that. We _did_ plan that a while back, remember?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Goten agreed, remembering.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Goten, I don't like the look of this…" Trunks said to his friend. Goten was shaking with rage. How dare that blonde haired guy try and hurt his big brother? He just wanted to run over there, and rip that guy's—_

_"Goten, calm down!" Trunks whispered. Goten looked up his fellow mischief maker who currently had a smirk on his face._

"_I have a plan on how to get back at that guy who tried to hurt your brother. We just have to be patient and-"_

_"But Trunks, no one is less patient than ME!" Goten said, impatiently._

_"It'll be worth it! Now here's the plan…" Goten leaned forward a bit, listening intently. "Okay, so, we'll go the face painting booth and steal a bottle of blue paint from—"_

"_WAIT TRUNKS I THOUGHT STEALING WAS BAD!" Goten cried out. Trunks sighed._

"_Don't you wanna get back at that blonde guy?" Goten glared, nodding his head vigorously._

"_YEAH!" _

"_Okay, so we get the dye, we'll go back to my house and I'll use the computer to track him down, we'll go to his house in the middle of the night sometime, and then we'll dye the right side of his face blue!"_

"_Wow Trunks that's a really specific plan."_

"_Well yeah."_

"_I'M IN!"_

*END FLASHBACK*

And so a couple nights after Videl was admitted into the hospital, they went through with their plan, and Videl was about to see the results of their payback up close.

* * *

><p>"SHARPNER GET YOUR…DAMN HANDS…OFF OF YOUR FACE…SO THAT YOU CAN GIVE ME…ANSWERS!" Videl yelled, taking in shallow breaths as she tried to pry his hands off of his face. He gave out a muffled cry of protest as she finally pried his hands off of his face and held them at his sides. She looked at him, and her eyes widened as she gasped in shock.<p>

10 seconds later, she burst out laughing.

Still holding his wrists, she looked him in the eye and laughed as she cried out,

"Sharpner, w-why are you, haha, half asshole, hahaha, half SMURF?" she finally managed to let out, and Sharpner let out a dejected sigh, forgetting, for a moment, the situation he was in. He soon remembered, however, when Videl stopped laughing and twisted his wrists painfully.

"And more importantly, why the hell has all this happened, and what part do _you _play in all of this?" she asked, her face hardened considerably after laughing at him. She glared, twisting his wrists around even more, enjoying his cries of pain.

She was _finally _going to get some answers.

**Author's Note: Well, I sure did get this chapter out at the last minute. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember, keep voting, because the deal is STILL on! Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: Well…here I am…updating past Saturday… DAMN IT! NOW I HAVE TO WRITE THE ONE-SHOT I PROMISED! GAH! Okay…well…ranting aside…I'll tell you which one-shot I'll be writing, which you the readers voted on, at the author's note at the end…well, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER 19

Sharpner cried out in pain again as Videl continued to twist his arm around to where it was unnatural.

"I'll stop," she murmured, "if… no, _when_ you give me answers." Sharpner winced, and moaned in pain, trying to keep strong. If he were to tell her the truth, all of his careful planning would go to waste. He wouldn't achieve what he wanted most.

And what he wanted most was the one who was, at the moment, causing him pain.

He gasped, and screamed out when he heard something pop, and Videl's glare hardened.

"Tell. Me. What. You've. Done. To. Ruin. My. Life." She yelled, digging her sharp fingernails into his skin with each word. He winced, sweating profusely, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

"C-Common…babe…don't…" another scream of pain, "be l-like this…" he ground out.

Videl glared at him in disgust, and threw him onto the ground forcefully. But before he could get away, which was highly unlikely considering the damage she had done to his arm, she walked up to him and put her foot on his back. She knelt down, still restraining him, and looked him straight in the eye. Sharpner avoided her gaze; it was hard to lie to her while looking straight into those beautiful azure orbs. He winced as she put more pressure on his back with her foot.

"Sharpner," she began softly, sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly. She immediately gained his attention. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to spill everything you know. If you don't tell me by 3, then you'll have to get used to walking with your spinal cord in two pieces." Sharpner yelped, terrified. This wasn't the Videl he knew since kindergarten. She had never been so brutal, so willing to kill, so bloodthirsty…so…so…

Violent.

Her gaze was more than just the irritated look she would give him when he made a perverted comment. It was cold, unwelcoming…icy. Sharpner began to think. This new, cold Videl, seemed like she wouldn't mind killing tonight…even someone she's known all her life.

"_One…_" Videl counted, pressing her boot into his back. Sharpner's eyes widened.

Was it really worth it to do all of this to win her over? How would the plan even work if she was so willing to destroy him over this?

"_Two…"_ she counted, digging her boot into his back even further. Sharpner yelped in pain.

No. He had to stay strong. She wouldn't hurt him, right?

"_Three…"_ she murmured coldly. Sharpner screamed.

"VIDEL, WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!" he cried out, his resolve breaking. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain that never came.

He waited, holding his breath. Finally, Sharpner allowed himself to open one eye, and found Videl staring him straight in the eyes.

"Talk." She ordered loudly. She released her boot from his back and he sat up, coughing.

She sat down across from him, eager to get answers. He sighed, and looked at her guiltily.

"Where do I begin?" he murmured. She glared at him.

"Okay, Sharpner, well, let me see your briefcase." She said. Sharpner looked at her wide eyed.

"W-What?" But before he could stop her, she grabbed it and glared at the lock.

"Combination." She commanded. He reluctantly told her and she popped it open. Inside was just paper after paper titled things like, '_How to Woo Videl',_or, '_How to Get Videl to like me'_, and things like that. She looked at them, in disgust, and Sharpner could only look on, embarrassed. She finally rifled through all of the papers except one packet. She picked it up, and her eyes widened in shock.

"This…this is…" she whispered. Sharpner nodded his head in agreement and shame.

"This…this is my…"

This little packet of paper, was Videl's _actual_pregnancy report. And the results of whether Videl had been pregnant had turned out to be…

_**Negative**__._

Videl gasped in shock, rereading it over and over. She could only keep muttering nonsense words to herself, totally flabbergasted.

A wave of relief washed over her.

"I KNEW it!" she exclaimed, jumping for joy. "There was no way that I was pregnant! It was impossible! I was right, I was right!"

Sharpner sat, looking down in shame. Videl finally snapped back to reality and glared down at Sharpner. Her gaze grew colder as realization hit her, hard.

"It was you…wasn't it?" she murmured. "You were the one who replaced the actual report with a fake. Sharpner…why…and how?" Sharpner looked up.

"I guess I'll start by telling you how," he began. Videl sat back down, intent on finding out exactly how and why Sharpner screwed up her life.

"Videl, we've pretty much known each other our entire life, right?" Sharpner said. Videl looked at him, and nodded. "But there's something that I've hidden from you…you know my father, right?"

"Yeah, seems like a nice enough guy, I wonder where he went wrong with you." She said, venom in her voice. Sharpner continued on,

"Well…I've never told you his occupation…"

"His job? What about it?"

"Well…it's illegal." He finally said. Videl looked at him confused.

"What is he, a drug dealer or something?" she asked.

"No…Videl...he…makes fakes."

"Fakes? Sharpner, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Fakes...fake passports, licenses, birth certificates…" he took a breath, "and even medical reports." Videl sat silently, watching Sharpner, trying to process the information Sharpner just gave her. "Videl, do you remember the day at the amusement park…when you went on a date with…with that n-nerd boy…" he ground out. Videl nodded, not amused with his little pet name.

"Yeah, I remember. The day you went all crazy drunk on us, because of Erasa and everyone."

"Videl, _that was an act._" He said, looking her in the eyes. "Do you wanna know how we even got into that club that provided us with the alcohol?"

Videl's eyes widened in realization as she gasped quietly.

"Fake I.D.'s?" he nodded solemnly, obviously ashamed of himself.

"But Erasa…she, she would never…I thought-"

"Videl, Erasa was totally oblivious to the whole thing!"

"But… I know she's air-headed, but… she can't be _that_ air-headed!" Videl exclaimed.

Sharpner gave her a wary look that said otherwise. She sighed, but Sharpner ignored it and continued.

"Videl, the doctors told you the cause of your fainting was heatstroke, sunburn, and dehydration, right?" he asked her quietly. Videl nodded, not sure where this was headed…

"While all of that was true, which was a source of luck for my plan to be carried out, the reason you fainted wasn't because of all of that. Do you remember that funnel cake nerd boy bought you?"

"How the hell did you know—"

"Videl, I poisoned it." She looked at him wide-eyed, and did the first thing that came to mind.

She slapped him.

Sharpner sat there, holding his cheek shocked, and glared up at her.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily, standing up.

"_What the hell was that for?"_ Videl roared, slapping him again. "_You ruined my life!_

"_You…you…"_she was at a loss for words.

Videl Satan was _furious._

Sharpner fell to the ground, holding his face in pain. He honestly didn't know why he got himself into this whole mess.

Videl clenched her fists, shaking with rage.

"Why…_why would you do this to me?_" she asked, shocked beyond words. At this, Sharpner chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious, Vi?"

**Author's Note: *Please Read!* Well...hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^ So…I guess it's my turn to carry out our little deal mentioned in Chapter 17 and 18...heh… If you don't know about the deal, then I recommend going to those chapters and reading the Author's Notes in them. And, so far, the one-shot with the most votes is a Goten and Trunks humor one-shot, but, I'll give you today as a last day to vote on which one-shot you want to see tomorrow! Remember, the choices are…**

**Gohan and Videl Romance one shot**

**Goten and Trunks Humor one shot**

**Briefs Family one shot**

**Son Family one shot**

**GO ON THEN! REVIEW AND VOTE! (Voting also accepted through PM)**

**Thanks! ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: WOW! 20 CHAPTERS? This is awesome! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me from the beginning, all of your support has just been so awesome and encouraging and just mind-blowing. Thank you so much. I love all of you SO much, I can't even begin to explain it. And don't worry, the story is NOT over yet, there's more to come! And, I know this chapter is late, so the winning one-shot is announced at the ending author's note! ^.^**

CHAPTER 20

"Obvious? _What the hell are you talking about_?" Videl asked, her voice rising in frustration and confusion. Sharpner chuckled even more, which made Videl want to rip his hair out.

"Videl, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Isn't it obvious that I'm doing all of this because…" he took a deep breath. "if I can't have you, then no one can."

Videl stood, dumbfounded.

He was doing all of this because…because he wanted to _date _her?

It was too far-fetched to be true.

Yet, it was. Videl stood there, looking at the boy she had known since kindergarten. He had always been there for her, as one of her best friends. How was it possible that he could've changed into…a…a…monster? She looked down, remembering all of those memories that they had shared as friends, with absolutely no complications. All of those days spent at Videl's house just Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa. And then, Gohan joined the group. And even though Sharpner would make the occasional little quip about Gohan's nerdiness, they seemed like actual friends. But, friends would never go to this extent to ruin each other.

Sharpner did, though. Videl's gaze hardened. As much as it pained her, the Sharpner she knew was gone. Lost, forever. And, as far as she knew, absolutely nothing would make her change her mind on the fact that Sharpner was no longer her friend. She clenched her fists, and, with shaking fingers, reached into her pocket, pulling out a capsule. Sharpner, who had been staring at Videl, chuckling softly, abruptly stopped, looking straight at Videl with a puzzled gaze. She threw the capsule on the ground, and from the smoke pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Before Sharpner could think to run away, Videl had both of his hands behind his back, roughly clamping the handcuffs onto his wrists. He struggled, and Videl, not even hesitating, dealt a quick yet strong blow to the back of his head, knocking him out.

Videl Satan was done playing games.

She threw him onto the ground roughly, and picked up the briefcase, shoving all of the paper, now evidence, into it, and shut it closed. She looked around, and shivered, being completely exposed to the cold night air up on the rooftop on which she discovered many things. Videl ran her fingers through her short hair, sighing softly. She finally, after much waiting, struggle, blood, sweat, and tears, got answers. And one thing was for sure; she was finally going to get her Gohan back.

The raven-haired crime fighter looked down at her watch, serving as a way of communication to the police station, and turned it on. It crackled to life.

"Chief. It's Videl, and I've got one hell of a story for you."

Chichi paced back and forth anxiously, in the middle of the night, occasionally glancing back at Goku, and his mini-me, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Gohan had left home as soon as he left the hospital, or should I say, as soon as he left _Videl_ forever. And this had become a routine. Every night that Gohan was gone, Goten wouldn't be able to sleep, so Chichi had to set him in her lap with Goku at her side, and they would tell him stories about all the times when Goku and her were little, until he was lulled to sleep. But, of course, Chichi herself could not sleep, so, being the nervous wreck that she was, paced back and forth rapidly until the tears started to come, until Goku noticed and went to console her. She continued to pace, but snapped her head up when she heard the sound of her husband waking up, stretching, and yawning softly, so as to not wake up their son. Goku looked around, and sighed at the absence of Gohan in the house. They had tried looking for him, but, he had managed to conceal his ki at all costs. He looked up at his wife, and noticed the fresh stream of tears. Immediately, he was at her side, taking her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"G-Goku…I want my little boy back home again…" she whispered, gasping softly. Goku sighed.

"I want him back, too, Chi. But, he's a smart boy, He'll figure things out."

"But…but what if he's hurt, or scared, or alone, or…or all three of those combined! I…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he went off and did something horrible…" she continued to list off horrible things that could have happened, but Goku placed a soft kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Chichi, I understand that you're worried. We all are. But, he'll come back. And, Chichi, how do you think Videl feels?" Chichi bristled at this.

"I couldn't care less about how she feels! She was the one who betrayed my poor Gohan, she means nothing to me anymore! I almost believed that she was innocent at first, but nothing can sway me after the emotional damage she caused to Gohan!" she said, her voice barely coming above a whisper.

"Chichi, Videl did nothing. She didn't betray him at all." He said. Chichi's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"She did nothing. Both me and Vegeta knew this, because we felt no energy source from the "baby". Videl was simply a victim of someone's plot to ruin them." He said, his tone cold. Chichi gasped, eyes wide.

"But…but, if you and Vegeta knew this, then…then why didn't you say anything?" she asked angrily. "Both Gohan and Videl are both in so much pain due to this, and you did nothing to _stop it?" _she asked, her voice rising. She raised her hand, about to try and slap him, but Goku caught her wrist.

"Chi. Don't think I'm the bad guy here." He said softly. "They…they had to go through this."

"What?"

"I talked to Vegeta. We both agreed that they needed to go through this in order to grow. They needed to strengthen their bond. And, once everything is cleared, they'll be inseparable. Vegeta knows this because him and Bulma went through a hardship and got through it, stronger. " Chichi sighed, remembering. After baby Trunks had been born, Vegeta had been overwhelmed with the fact that he was capable of feeling any love for Earthlings, so, in order to run away from that, he took a voyage out into space for a couple years. He came back battered and bruised, and after Bulma nursed him back to health, he finally accepted life on Earth, and their bond became unbreakable.

"And Chichi, you know it's true, we went through a hardship, too." Chichi looked down, wincing slightly at the memory of their hardship. It was when Goku sacrificed himself at the Cell Games. Chichi was numb afterwards. She couldn't think about anything besides the fact that Goku was gone, and given the choice to come back, refused. She refused to speak to anyone until her son Gohan broke through the walls that she had built up around her, getting her to finally come back to her senses for herself, Gohan, and her unborn child. She had to stay strong, and overcome those feelings of resentment that built up against Goku, and when he came back, she was the happiest woman out there, all feelings of hatred gone. And they became absolutely inseparable. So, now it was Gohan and Videl's turn to go through a hardship together. And it was this.

"So Chichi, drop all feelings of hatred for Videl, because, she didn't do anything, and honestly, there is no one else I want to see with my son but her. You agree, don't you?" Chichi nodded slowly, and looked over at Goten sleeping soundly on the couch. She walked over to him, and ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"All he wants is his big brother back. I wish Gohan would realize that." She said softly, trying to stop some tears from falling, but failing altogether. Goku walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"He will, in time. He'll realize soon enough how many people need him." They stood there in comfortable silence.

"Um, Chichi?" Goku asked after a bit.

"Yes, Goku?"

"…I'm hungry."

"GOKU!"

Videl yawned as she sat in a very uncomfortable chair in front of the Police Chief's desk. She crossed her legs and leaned back, hoping to close her eyes for just a little bit…

"VIDEL, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" The Chief yelled, wrapping Videl in a huge bear hug, effectively lifting her off of the ground.

"N-Nice to see you, too, Ch-Chief!" she managed to choke out. He put her down, and sat down at his desk, facing across from Videl. The chief was a tall, burly man, slightly balding. His smile faded, and he soon took on a serious expression.

"How have you been feeling, Videl?" he asked, concerned. Videl grimaced.

"I've been better." She muttered. "So," she then said, trying to change the subject, "Did you lock him up?" The Chief sighed.

"Yeah, we did. And we're getting a hold of information on where his father is at as well. Knowing the kind of people that Sharpner kid's family are, they'll probably try to get out of all of this by pleading insane." He chuckled grimly.

"You know, he could effectively get away with that." She muttered. The Chief laughed.

"Good to see you're still yourself, Videl. But, really," he said, leaning forward a bit, "How have you been doing? You've been in the hospital, and absolutely no one knows why, but rumors have been flying all over the place. People have been saying all sorts of things." Videl sighed, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Chief, honestly, I don't give a damn. I just want Sharpner in jail so I can clear some things up in my personal life." The Chief's expression softened at the sight of Videl. He knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through, but he did know that he had known this girl all his life, and had been more of a father to her than Hercule himself ever since Videl's mother died. He reached out across the desk and put his hand on top of Videl's.

"Videl, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

And Videl, worn out, battered and bruised, pushed beyond her limit, angry at the world…began to shed tears as she recollected everything that had happened those past few weeks.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys! So, of course, the winning one-shot was a Gohan and Videl romance! I'll try getting that out to you guys soon. Hope you enjoyed! Keep reading and reviewing! **


	21. Chapter 21

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: …yes, I know I'm late again. I really can't help it, guys, I'm sorry! I've just been busy, and on top of that, I've had a major case of writer's block. Sorry? ^_^ Anyways, the winning one-shot I promised is posted! It's called 'Breathtaking', and it's a Gohan and Videl. I've posted it under our story Gohan and Videl, the collection of one-shots, it'll be Chapter 5. Hope you guys take the time to read it and review, as I worked really hard to make sure it was perfect for you guys! Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you like it. **

CHAPTER 21

After an hour of telling the Chief everything that had happened, Videl had buried her head in her hands, mentally scolding herself for crying in front of the Chief, even though he was very close to her. She sighed, and looked up at him wearily.

"Chief, what am I supposed to do?" she asked, miserably. He sighed, looking at her.

"Videl, I don't know what else to say other than call and meet with this boy you've been going on and on about." He said wearily, his eyes narrowing at the mention of said boy as his protective instincts towards Videl kicked in, "Explain everything that happened. Talk it out. And if he really loves you, things will turn out alright. I promise." Videl sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just…" she hesitated, looking down, and said in a small voice,

"I'm scared."

The Chief's eyes widened, and he looked at Videl incredulously. In all of Videl's 18 years of existence, she, not once, had ever admitted to being scared. He sighed, and took one of her hands, looking at her.

"Videl. You really care about this boy, don't you?" She nodded once The Chief sighed once more and stood up, motioning for her to stand as he gave her a hug. "Things will be alright." He said softly as Videl hugged him back tightly, sighing, too drained for even tears to flow. Her life had went from normal into that of a soap opera. She sighed again and pulled away, looking up at the Chief.

"Thank you so much for your help." She said softly. He smiled.

"Anything for you, Videl. Now, go get him back."

"Will do, Chief." Videl's eyes hardened with determination and she turned on her heel, leaving his office and walking a little ways away to where her jetcopter was.

Videl Satan was getting him back.

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed, rifling through paperwork at her desk inside of her huge home at Capsule Corp. She was supposed to be doing work, but she couldn't get the fact that Gohan was still missing out of her head. As she continued to sort through files, she heard a buzz through the massive intercom system. She pushed her desk chair to a set of buttons along the wall, and pressed one.<p>

"Yes?" she asked, wearily.

"Ms. Briefs, we have a young girl by the name of…_Videl Satan _at the gate, here." The security guard said on the other end of the intercom, trying to hide his excitement in his voice. Of course he knew who she was, _everyone_ knew who Videl was, it was just that his orders were to treat everyone the same, no special exceptions to anyone. Bulma's eyes widened a bit.

_'Videl's here?'_ she asked. The blue haired beauty let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami she's okay!" she said to herself, excitedly. On the other end, she heard Videl's sigh of impatience as the security guard frantically apologized to her.

"Let her in, and the next time she gets here, send her in right away. She's a great friend of ours." The security guard sighed in relief, opening the gate and allowing Videl passage. He did _not _want to know what was to happen if Bulma had denied Videl's entrance.

Let's just say our friend Mr. Security Guard would not have had the best of times. _  
><em>

Bulma jumped out of her chair and nearly sprinted through the hallways and down to to the massive front door. She pulled it open, and found Videl Satan standing in front of it, looking like an absolute wreck. Her pigtails were ruined; her hair was sticking all over the place, one pigtail undone. There were bags under her eyes, her nose was red from crying and she had a few cuts and scrapes on her arms, legs, and one on her cheek. Bulma gasped.

"Videl!" she cried out, ushering her in and having her sit down at the kitchen table. Videl smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Briefs." She said, her voice cracked and rough. Bulma sighed.

"Dear, you've known me long enough to know that you can call me Bulma. But, oh, enough about me! Just sit tight, and let me make you some tea." She said, worry in her voice. Videl grimaced, remembering how Bulma wasn't exactly the best chef around.

"Aw, there's no need to make me anything Ms.- I mean, Bulma." She said. Bulma laughed despite the situation that she was in.

"Hey, I may be a terrible cook, but I can at least make a decent cup of tea. I know that much." Videl laughed softly.

While the water was boiling, Bulma ran to get Videl a blanket, seeing as how she was shivering. The teen smiled gratefully and wrapped it around herself, looking up at Bulma as she carried 2 mugs of hot tea to the table, and handed one to Videl. The young raven-haired crime fighter smiled again, wrapping her fingers around the mug, sighing in pleasure at the warmth it brought to her cold hands. Bulma smiled and took a sip of her own, looking at Videl. Her smile soon faded as she thought about the recent events.

"So, you're out of the hospital already?" Bulma asked. Videl grimaced guiltily, and looked down.

"Well, not exactly…" Bulma narrowed her eyes, and Videl quickly continued. "It's a really long story that I promise I'll tell you later, I just don't have the time right now." Bulma sighed.

"Fair enough. Now, what did you need? Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"Well…actually, Bulma, I was wondering whether you knew where Gohan was. I would've went straight to his house, but you were closer, so I figured I would ask you, first."

Bulma grimaced and took a sip of her tea, avoiding eye contact. Of course Videl didn't know that Gohan just up and left without a word, she had been in the hospital for the past two weeks.

"Well, dear…you see, about that…-" The phone rang and Bulma jumped up, anxious to avoid telling the feisty girl what had happened. Videl sighed, growing impatient as Bulma answered.

"Hello, Briefs residence, Bulma Briefs speaking, how can I help you?" she asked to the person on the other end. "Yes, Chichi, I'm sorry my phone operators put you on hold that long. **… **No need to shout, Chichi, I'll talk to them! **…** What was that?**… **H-HE'S BACK?! You're kidding!" Bulma grinned widely, relief written all over her face. "Yes, yes, that's amazing! **…** So, he just walked through the door? **…** In that bad of a condition? Oh dear. **…** Well, believe it or not, I'm with her right now! **… **Uh…no, she doesn't know, but its fine now. He's alright. **…** Alright, well, I'll let you go tend to him right now, send him love from the Briefs! Alright, bye, take care." Bulma hung up and at back down across from Videl, sighing wearily yet happily.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked curiously, eyebrows raised. Bulma laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, hehe, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"So, could you answer my question then? _Where's Gohan?_" she asked, irritated.

"Oh, haha, he's right at home, although I suggest maybe not going there just yet—"  
>Too late.<p>

Videl was already up and on her feet, ready to leave.

"Thanks so much for your help, Bulma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something that needs to be done." Videl turned to go.

"Videl, wait!"

"Sorry, I've got no time. Tell Trunks I said hi, and tell Vegeta he's an ass for me, if you would. Bye!"_  
><em>And with that, Videl ran out the door and into her jetcopter, with only one thing on her mind.

She was going to get Gohan back.

**Author's Note: Yeah yeah I know, you all are furious about me not updating all summer. Stuff got in the way, and sorry about the fact that this was kind of filler-ish. It had to be done. Next chapter coming ASAP, school starts tomorrow but I'll be making time for this story from now on.  
>Yup, things are winding down. The story's only got maybe 5 chapters more, at the most.<br>Anyways, thanks so much for sticking around so long! Please, leave a review! Without them I probably won't be all that motivated to write.  
><em>*PLEASE READ: Alright so, basically, my sister and I have started up our own little AMV production making business thing. (An AMV is basically a mashup of scenes from animes put to music, for those of you who don't know) <em>  
><em>We call it a business to make ourselves feel good, we don't really make a profit from it or anything. xD Anyways, the name of our "business" is called GearSecond, so, in order to fit with that, we'll be changing our name from 'Dbzqueens' to 'GearSecond'. Our fanfictions will still be the same, however we'll be posting fanfiction from all types of anime and shows, not just DBZ. However there will still be a whole lot of DBZ fanfiction for you all to read. 3 <em>  
><em>So, just letting you all know that the name will change soon, so that you don't freak out when you can't find 'Dbzqueens' anywhere. <em>  
><em>Much love, everyone. <em>  
><em>Thanks for reading. :) <em>**


	22. Chapter 22

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, whatever, I'm late again, GUYS I'M SO SORRY! D: I've been busy, and lost the drive to write this story, but guess what? ITS BACK, BABY! Really though, for some reason, I seriously am excited about this chapter and the rest of the story. I feel like you guys deserve the best, so I'm going to write to the best of my ability, and hopefully you all enjoy it! Cheers.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 22

Bulma sighed as she watched the door slam, and smiled slightly, shaking her head as she got out a cigarette and took a long drag from it. She smiled again, and walked away, in thought.

"Young love…"

* * *

><p>Videl ran outside in the still-pouring rain and jumped into her jet-copter, about to turn it on when she sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel.<p>

"This piece of shit is nowhere _near_ fast enough to get me to Gohan's house in a short amount of time! It takes me what, _4 hours_ to get there? Damn it!" she glared at the reflection of herself in the side view mirror. "I have to think of something, and quick if I want to reach Gohan's house soon."

Soon, an idea popped into her mind, and she grinned.

"Ohhh, Bulma is _soooooo_ going to kill me for this."

Bulma blinked, recovering from sneezing out of nowhere. But when she heard what sounded like turbo jets, she forgot all about her sneeze and rushed to a window, watching as the image of Videl in the newest model of jet-copters, designed for speed and not yet tested, zoomed off into the distance.

"God DAMMIT VIDEL!"

* * *

><p>Videl snickered as she thought of what Bulma's reaction probably was at the moment. The blue-haired genius was probably infuriated. Oh well. Videl shrugged it off, and her expression returned to the serious focus of the area around her as she sped off towards Gohan's house, sure to arrive within the hour. Videl's vision began to blur, as she realized the immense strain she was putting on both her physical and mental health because of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything all day, and because she left the hospital too early. She shook her head, getting a bit dizzy but forcing herself to snap out of it as she gripped the steering wheel tightly and forced herself to stay conscious.<p>

But what really woke her up was the jet taking a swift curve, and then back in the direction that she was heading to. She jumped up and then was pulled swiftly back down by her multiple seatbelts and safety results, cursing loudly and gripping the steering wheel again.

"What…_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_she exclaimed loudly, incredulously. The jet soon spun out of control as Videl shrieked and furiously began messing with the controls, trying to fix it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? BULMAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Capsule Corp, Bulma's eyes widened.<p>

"And I just now realized that the jet that Videl took was newly made and probably still needs some kinks worked out…whoops."

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY." Videl shouted in synchronization with the spins of the jet. She finally screamed out a string of curses and hit a bunch of buttons, effectively making the jet stop and regain its usual course.

Videl sighed in relief, glaring and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ugh. Technology."

About 30 minutes passed when Videl noticed the mountain scenery all around her, and she sighed with relief. Soon, certain spots that Gohan had showed to her, certain areas of the mountains that he called home began popping up, and Videl knew she was close. Her vision blurred again, yet this time from tears of happy memories with Gohan, and she yelled at herself mentally for crying so easily.

Crying was for the weak. And she certainly was not weak.

Soon, Videl saw, in the distance, a small, simple home, and she almost passed out from relief of finally getting somewhere. But…she was soon faced with another dilemma.

"How the _hell_ am I going to land this thing?..."

Well, um, I think I'm going to save Videl the embarrassment of explaining the entire situation and just say there was screaming, cursing, and the large thud of a jet crashing into a field a little ways away from the Son house as Videl jumped out, tucked, and rolled.

She sighed as she began walking the short distance towards the Son home, realizing that they would have many questions, but not caring about any of them.

As she walked up to their front door and kicked it open, she thought of how the only thing that mattered was that Gohan was okay. He was home. He was alive.

The door made a large thud as it slammed into the wall, revealing Goku and Goten stuffing their faces with food, and Chichi worriedly preparing what looked like a home remedy medicine type thing in the kitchen. All 3 heads immediately snapped up and saw Videl, standing in their doorway, looking about ready to collapse. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Oh, Videl, dear, are you alright?!" she asked, worried out of her mind. Goten immediately dashed out of his chair at the dining table and was about to latch his arms around her legs and tell her how much he missed her when Videl waved him off, placing her hands on her knees as she bent down, breathing deeply. Goku stood up, concerned, noticing her power level fading fast.

"Videl…"

"No, no, Mr. Son, I'm fine," she muttered, mustering up as much strength as she could to stand up, her vision already blurry as her head spun. "Just…please…tell me…where is…he?"

Chichi pointed a trembling finger towards Gohan's room, and Videl stood up straight, took a deep breath, and walked calmly into Gohan's room, not knocking or anything.

She was done waiting.

She stood in the doorway, and her vision instantly cleared seeing the heavenly sight of him.

Gohan.

His eyes, which were shut tight in pain snapped over to meet Videl's eyes, and she looked him over, shocked.

He was lying in bed, and seeing how he was shirtless, his many bruises, bumps, and scratches were quite evident. He had Band-Aids all over, save from some huge gashes that had not been treated as of yet, which most likely had to do with what Chichi was preparing in the kitchen. Gohan looked at her, eyes wide with a mixture of many emotions; mostly shock and relief.

"…Vi—"

She grinned widely which made him stop in his tracks, and whispered.

"Oh good…you're okay."

And with that, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Author's Note: And there you have it, guys! I was really excited about writing this chapter, it's the fastest I've ever written one, actually! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and please, leave a review! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! D:  
>You guys. You guys I have a valid excuse. School has seriously took its toll on me, along with the fact that I just moved, and have yet to even unpack my stuff. :c<br>But I seriously have not forgotten about this story at all! I intend to finish this up very soon, and hopefully I'll provide a satisfying ending. :3  
>I hope you all are still alive. o.o<strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23<p>

I don't know how it happened, really.

One minute Videl and I were the happiest we could be, and then the next, I find out that she…cheated on me? I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Yet, there she was, laying in the hospital bed when I found out she was pregnant and then had a miscarriage.

And the father wasn't me.

I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was staring me straight in the face.

So, I left. I went home, changed into my gi, and left again.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I needed to get away from everything. The love of my life had apparently cheated on me, and I was so heartbroken, my sadness turned to rage. Not at Videl, for, no matter what she did to me, I could never be angry at her. I loved her too much. I was angry at myself for…for not being good enough for her.

So I went far, far away, deep into the mountains, and I trained. I knew that dad had sensed my energy level, but didn't say anything, for my sake. He probably lied to my mother, claiming that he couldn't sense my ki. It would worry her, sure, but not as much as if she had known the truth.

Dad understood that I needed to release my anger. I needed to be free.

I lost track of time out there. Living off of whatever nature provided, admiring it all in a way similar to that of the beloved Android 16, lost to Cell all those years back.

I lost track of time, constantly training, beating myself up until near death, clearing trees and whole acres with immensely powerful attacks, and then moving on to the next area.

Thank Dende for the vast mountain area.

A couple weeks passed, yet there wasn't a day when the beautiful girl with the pigtails didn't cross my mind. And whenever she did, I would beat myself up even more, damage myself again, and struggle to survive. When I had released a powerful ki blast which drained me of almost all of my energy, I stumbled home, bleeding profusely in the cold, cold rain.

I arrived at my doorstep shortly afterward, with tattered clothing and a missing shirt; cuts, bruises, and wounds everywhere. My mother wept tears of joy upon seeing my return, and immediately got to working on me, having me lay down in my bed as she prepared a special home remedy for my larger cuts, since there weren't any senzu beans available at the time.

It was nice being pampered and cared for after having beaten myself up for so long.

I remember laying there, eyes closed, yet not truly at peace with myself physically, nor mentally, because of the whole Videl situation which had caused this mess, and as I lay there thinking of what I would do just to hold her again, my little brother, Goten, had run into the room, snapping me out of my thoughts. But…instead of jumping on top of me and asking a bunch of questions, his words running a mile a minute, he hesitantly stood next to my bed, looking down.

"Big brother, are you…okay?" he asked, shyly.

'_Damn, I must look terrible if he hasn't pounced on top of me,'_ I chuckled lightly to myself, and stretched out a weak hand to ruffle his hair. As I did so, he flinched slightly. I frowned, then smiled slightly.

"Hey, buddy, it's the same old big brother Gohan. Just a little roughed up, that's all," I smiled genuinely at him, or as genuinely as I could despite my situation.

He slowly grinned.

"_So when can we play?"_ he asked excitedly. I chuckled again, but before I could answer, mom scolded him for bothering me when I needed to rest and when she needed to tend to me, and before she could threaten him with the frying pan, he was out of the room. She sighed, and I laughed.

"Gohan, I honestly don't know what you did to yourself, but, you cannot scare your father and I like that again,"

Huh?

Dad?

Where was he?

"Mom…where's dad?" I asked her. She smiled slightly, then sighed.

"Sleeping. He's been trying to sense your ki for days, but apparently he's been unable to," I smiled sheepishly.

'_Thanks dad,' _I thought to myself.

"Sorry about that," I told her, grinning. She glared, no doubt planning on punishing me somehow as soon as I recovered. She worked on me a bit in silence, and when she was finished, (for now), she kissed my forehead and closed up all her supplies.

"You need rest. Get some sleep, I'm going to go fix up a little home remedy for those larger cuts of yours," she said, sternly. I nodded, and she closed the door.

But how on earth could I could sleep in such a situation?

I still didn't have my Videl back.

So, I laid there for a bit, contemplating. And just as I had made up my mind to go after the girl of my dreams rather than sit there and simply _think_ about her…

The door flew open, revealing said girl of my dreams. Her eyes looked glazed over until she caught sight of me. Her breathtaking blue eyes widened, no doubt in shock of seeing me and the situation I was in, but, I didn't care, because not only was I shocked to see her as well…I was relieved. It was Videl.

My Videl.

"…Vi-" I began to say her name out loud, until she cut me off, that sweet melodic voice of hers filling the room, no matter how rough it may have sounded due to what seemed like her lack of rest and bad condition.

"Oh good…you're okay," She grinned, before falling to the floor.

"VIDEL!" I shouted, before immediately jumping out of bed, and cradling her in my arms gently. I brushed the hair from her face and looked at the soft smile she still held. Hesitantly, I held her to my chest, and instead of worrying, I merely smiled and let a few relieved tears roll down my cheeks.

Videl was here. She was okay. And…she came back for me.

She came back for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: DID YA MISS ME?! :D<strong>

**You probably didn't. xD Sorry for that insanely late update everyone! I know that after every chapter I promise I'll update sooner, and it just never happens… I guess I've learned my lesson now! I'll try my absolute best to get the next chapter out sometime soon, and for those of you who still stuck around, I thank you so much for all of your support. And for those just finding this story. You all mean the world to me. c:**  
><strong>Read and review, you know how it goes~<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile._

**Author's Note: …I suck at updating. ;n;  
>I love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me. The fact that this story has over 200 reviews just absolutely blows my mind. Thank you for everything. You all are amazing. I know I'm a terrible, terrible writer for having abandoned you all for this long, but the fact that you all are still here, sticking with me until I finish this story, (which may be soon!) is unbelievable. Thanks for your unconditional support. I love you guys. c':<strong>

CHAPTER 24

* * *

><p>It was morning. The sun's bright rays shone through Son Gohan's window, yet the early riser himself didn't even notice. He lay there, content and fast asleep, a certain Satan Videl wrapped tightly yet comfortably in his arms. They hadn't said a word to each other the previous night. After Videl had fainted, Chichi had entered the room, tended to her injuries, and said not a word as Gohan laid her gently in his bed. Chichi, the woman so crazy about grandchildren said not one word. She merely smiled and left the room, no doubt fantasizing about how Gohan and Videl's children would turn out. She hummed softly to herself and left them alone. Videl had still been unconscious, so Gohan merely lay next to her, and together they fell asleep, for once feeling true peace. While a lot still needed to be cleared up, one thing was for sure; they were so much happier just being together.<p>

Videl slowly peeked through her eyelashes, taking in her surroundings. She was about to freak out and find a way to roundhouse kick whoever was holding her so tightly, until she realized where she was, and until she realized that she had been 3.2 seconds away from kicking her beloved Gohan in the face. She tried to move his arms so she could sit up, but it just wasn't happening. She pouted to herself, and then allowed a huge smile to spread across her face. Finally, _finally_ she was in the arms of Gohan again. Her nerd. Her Saiyadork.  
>Her Gohan.<p>

However, she realized that things weren't completely sorted out between them just yet. Gohan still believed Videl had cheated on him, and both of them had no idea where the other had been these past few weeks. Videl grimaced and looked him over as he slept. She wanted so badly to know why he was in the condition he was, so badly damaged and bruised, and wanted nothing more than to just kiss away the pain that every wound had-

'Oh Kami, I'm turning into a sap.' she thought, wincing. However, her train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of a loud, sudden snore, and a mumble of, "Videl...Videl _stooppp.." _

Without thinking, Videl replied, "Stop what?"

She quickly covered her mouth, angry at herself for disturbing her beloved's sleep as his eyelids fluttered open quickly. Gohan instantly turned red and looked wide-eyed at the raven haired beauty who had, unknowingly, been stroking his hair gently.

"V-Videl!" he sputtered, embarrassed about whatever he had been dreaming about. Videl smirked.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Gohan laughed nervously, putting a hand to the back of his head in that classic Son pose we all know and love. Videl laughed, and Gohan instantly smiled, enjoying every second of that melodious sound he loved. However, he too realized, just as Videl did, that things were not completely settled and okay. He frowned, and Videl looked at him knowingly, indicating for him to scoot over so she could sit next to him, leaning her back on the headboard of his bed as he did. Gohan gently took her hand, and Videl smiled as he kissed it with the tenderness that only he could.

She was having a very hard time not jumping on top of him proclaiming how much she wanted to ride him like a pony at that moment.

Oh Kami, her thoughts were weird sometimes.

She mentally scolded herself, taking in a deep breath and returning to earth. Albeit, a bit regretfully.

"Gohan..." she began, hesitantly, not knowing where to begin. Gohan smiled gently at her, encouragingly.

"Videl, just tell me everything, and I'll listen. I remember promising you I would always be there to listen." Videl smiled, recalling that memory a long, long time ago when they had first gotten together. Gohan had been a sap from the beginning, and Videl loved every bit of it. She sighed, and began.

"Gohan, I swear to Kami and Dende and whoever the hell is watching over us right now, I did not nor could I ever cheat on you. It was Sharpner, he, he framed the whole thing! I swear to God if I ever see that jackass's face again I will tear him apart, I just...he replaced the pregnancy report with a fake one, I was never pregnant, there was no miscarriage. I was fine. I fainted because he poisoned the goddamn funnel cake you bought for me that same day." Tears began to stream down her face. "He planned the whole thing. He's been in love with me since forever and he just, he just, he ruined everything and he made me lose you and Gohan I'm so sorry, you know that I love you more than anything and that you're my everything and I just couldn't picture a world without my dorky, sweet, handsome, amazing Gohan by my side and I-" her rambling was cut off by Gohan pinning her down, kissing her urgently.

Videl placed her arms around his neck responding to the kiss intensely, needing him as much as he needed her at that moment. Gohan groaned slightly, filled with pure lust and feeling what we'll call 'Saiyan instincts' take over...it was getting a bit hard to control himself. He moved his lips to her neck, covering her in hungry kisses, wanting every inch of her. She whimpered slightly, wanting his lips back on hers and just enjoying the feel of Gohan's forgiveness through this. Kissing her.

After covering her in hickeys which would be difficult to hide from Gohan's family and Videl's dad, he moved his lips back to hers. After a while, Gohan removed his lips from hers and looked Videl in the eyes.

"It's okay." he murmured. "I understand completely. I was never mad at you, Videl. I was mad at myself for...for not being good enough for you." Videl was about to protest, yet Gohan put two fingers to her lips to silence her. "I felt like...I wasn't adequate. I was upset at myself for it. I beat myself up." Gohan pointed to the various bruises he had. "I wanted nothing more than to just be good enough for you, Videl. I wanted nothing more than to have you back in my arms, the way it's supposed to be. No matter where I was, there was something that reminded me of you, and it hurt so bad because you were all I wanted, all I want. Videl, if you live to be 100, I want to be 100 minus one day so I never have to live without you."

Videl smiled as a couple tears rolled down he face.

"God dammit, Gohan," she murmured. He looked at her, worried.

"What? Are you okay, Videl, did I do something wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"No," she said, softly. "I just don't deserve you." Gohan was about to protest vehemently, but Videl silenced him just as he had silenced her earlier. "Gohan, I honestly don't know what to say other than I love you, and I never want to lose you. Ever." Gohan smiled at her so genuinely, so lovingly, and Videl smiled back just the same.

They then proceeded to make out again.

Ah, young love.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Gohan?" Videl asked after they had laid there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.<p>

"Yes, Videl?"

"What was it that you were dreaming about earlier which involved me that made your face as red as a tomato?"

...

"...Uhhhhh..."


	25. Chapter 25

TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl  
><em>Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or my profile.<em>  
><strong>Author's Note: Woo! A somewhat on-time update! And guys...this is the last chapter. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! o:<strong>

**Wow. The first story that I've ever written, and…it's over. Finished. This is insane. I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story, reviewing, and for providing your unconditional support. It's been a wild ride, just under two years, I believe, and I've loved every second of it. I really hope you all have enjoyed this story, and expect many more Gohan and Videl stories from me! This is just the beginning! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I just love you guys to death. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. You all are the best. Now, for the last time I'll say this with this story…**

**Read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25<p>

"I love you," Gohan whispered in her ear, huskily, which made Videl giggle and lean into him even more from her spot in his lap. He chuckled. No one ever saw this side to the adorable dork, except for Videl, and she absolutely loved that fact. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Prove it." She said teasingly, and just as they were leaning towards each other, lips about to meet, Gohan paused, and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Videl…" he began, "It's already 2:30 pm. Isn't it a bit…strange that no one from my family has checked on us yet?..." Videl pout turned into a look of confusion.

And that look of confusion turned into a look of shock as Trunks, Goten, Chichi and Goku fell through the door, in that order.

"Uhhhhh…" the foursome murmured in unison.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL?" Gohan shouted, jumping up. Videl stood up, straightening her clothes, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Dende, I know it's usually Gohan threatening you, but now I promise I'm going to kick your ass back to Namek," she muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOMEWHERE ON NAMEK…<strong>_

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p>"Gohan, your mother bribed me, I swear! She promised me food!" Goku exclaimed. Chichi looked at him angrily for giving her away, and hit him upside the head. Everyone's gaze was trained on her, and she looked from side to side, guiltily.<p>

"I just want grandchildren already~!" Everyone dropped to the floor, comically. After getting back up, Gohan and Videl glared at Goten and Trunks.

"TRUNKS MADE ME TRUNKS MADE ME TRUNKS MADE ME" Goten began to shout, flailing his arms about.

"DID NOT!" he yelled angrily, as Goten and Trunks began to fight. Videl walked over and grabbed both of their heads, banging them together.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO MADE ANY OF YOU DECIDE TO RUIN OUR MOMENT!" she yelled, making everyone in the room go silent, extremely afraid. "THE FACT IS, NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE WORD PRIVACY MEANS! GOD DAMN!" Gohan smiled smugly, proud that she was his.

"But, but Videl~, we-" Goten and Trunks began, but Videl cut him off.

"Seriously, I am not the person to piss off today. So rethink what you are about to say, and come back on a day when you _don't_ wanna get punched in the face." And with that, they scurried out of the room. She sighed, putting a hand to her face, clearly stressed out. Gohan did the same. Videl sighed, and turned to Goku and Chichi.

"And you two! C'mon guys. Seriously?!" she asked, exasperated. Gohan merely chuckled. No matter how embarrassing his mother was and would continue to be, he was past the point of yelling at her, and to the point of merely laughing at his lovable mother's antics, which usually involved dragging his confused father along. Chichi offered a warm smile.

" We can't help it. You two are just _too_ adorable," she said. Goku grinned. Videl slowly smiled, and Gohan grinned as he stepped next to Videl and held her hand. She smiled wider, turning her gaze to him. "Now, we'll leave you two alone," she murmured, grabbing Goku and walking out the door. As the door closed, loud and clear, they could hear,

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA! YES!" Videl blushed again and Gohan chuckled.

"My mom," he began, locking the door, "…is a nut-case." Videl giggled, smiling widely at him.

"Best. Nut-case. Ever." She murmured. Gohan laughed loudly, happier than he had been in a while as he hugged Videl tightly, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"So, we're adorable, huh?" Gohan laughed. Videl smirked.

"Well duh. We're Gohan and Videl." she replied.

The raven-haired beauty leaned her head into his chest as he placed a gentle kiss atop her head. After they stood there locked in a warm embrace for a little bit, Videl looked up.

"Hey, Gohan?" she murmured.

"Yes, Videl?" he asked, looking at her with those mesmerizing eyes that made Videl feel weak in the knees every single time. She lost her train of thought for a second, but then remembered what she was about to say. She looked down shyly.

"Promise you won't leave me again?" she asked quietly, a hint of fear in her voice. She looked up at him slowly, to see that his eyes had softened considerably, looking at her like she was the only person that mattered to him, like she was the only person in the world.

"Videl, I could never, ever leave you, no matter how hard I tried. Even when I "left"…I was always with you. It's…it's hard to explain, Videl. All I know is I love you more than anything else and—"

Videl interrupted him with the urgent need to press her lips against his. Videl ran her fingers through his hair desperately, needing him more than ever. The smooth demi-saiyan trailed his fingers up and down her back, eliciting a shudder from the feisty crime-fighter as their lips crushed against each other.

_Dende dammit, why is it so easy for him to turn me into a pile of mush?! _

Gohan tentatively entered his tongue into her mouth, and Videl responded intensely. '_Her lips are so sweet,' _he thought, pure bliss enveloping him as the kiss grew even deeper. They stumbled their way over to Gohan's bed, with Gohan on top of Videl. She quickly unbuttoned his button down shirt as he moved his lips down her jaw, making Videl whimper when his lips left her mouth, but moan as he continued to make her feel like the happiest woman. Ever. Videl trailed her fingers softly down his chiseled chest, wanting to know what every inch of him felt like. But before things could go any further, Gohan pulled back, making Videl groan desperately, an angry pout gracing her lips when he chuckled at her.

"I love you, Videl," he whispered huskily, making Videl shiver, her body heated up to temperatures she didn't think were possible, "but I don't want to rush you into anything. And I don't think we're ready for this just yet." Videl pouted again, nodding her head in agreement, no matter how much she didn't want to agree. Gohan groaned, seemingly annoyed. Videl looked up at him, surprised.

"What?" she asked, concerned.

"Videl," he whispered by her ear, still on top of her, "you're driving me _insane_." She blushed bright red, and motioned for him to lay down so she could rest her head on his chest. She smirked, quickly flipping around, on top of him.

"I know."

Gohan grinned wickedly and cupped her cheek in his hand, kissing her softly. They pulled away and Videl giggled from the evident proof that Gohan wanted her, from the look in his eyes and…well, his pants.

"What?" he asked, smirking at her. She laughed again.

"I just can't wait until we're ready for this!" she exclaimed in an exasperated voice, making the two of them laugh. Gohan smiled that bright, handsome smile that put butterflies in Videl's stomach.

"Videl, you are, without a doubt, the best thing to have happened to me." Videl blushed, speechless, not quite sure how to respond.

"Ditto."

Gohan laughed loudly at her, and she laughed with him, just as loud, and just as happy.

"Ditto?!" he asked, not able to contain his laughter. "Is that all I get? Ditto?!" Videl laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't make fun of me, I didn't know what to say!" she exclaimed, hitting him playfully. "Nothing I could say could ever top something as sweet as that." She smiled softly.

_Oh Kami, this boy turned her into such a girly girl. _

"I could think of a few!" Gohan said, grinning widely. She raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Oh really? Like what? Humor me."

"Oh Gohan, you're the greatest guy ever! So strong and powerful and handsome and I just wanna-" he said in a high pitched girl voice, making Videl stuff a pillow in his face, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"G-Get real, Son Gohan! You're gonna have to _make_ me say something like that!"

He smirked, "Oh, am I? Because, if I recall right, you've said it plenty of times before!" Gohan put a finger to his chin, pretending to think. Videl blushed bright red.

"That doesn't count!" she exclaimed, continuing to laugh as she threw another pillow at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, throwing a pillow right back at his beloved girlfriend.

The two laughed and continued to enjoy their blissful moment in time with each other, throwing pillows, laughing, cuddling, kissing, and throwing more pillows.

They were happy again, and there was no way in HFIL anyone was going to change that.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, with Gohan and Videl both back in school. Life returned to normal, with the exception of Videl and Gohan being closer than ever. Erasa had taken the news about Sharpner pretty hard, but was determined to back Videl up, because that was what best friends are for.<p>

After a few more months, they graduated from high school, and moved on into college, Videl studying to become a detective, and Gohan to become a scholar. They lived together, enjoying their lives to the fullest, and eventually Gohan proposed to her from his favorite spot on Kami's lookout.

The raven-haired beauty, of course, said yes.

* * *

><p>A few years passed, and their beautiful daughter Pan was born. She was an adorable little girl, and was a spitting image of her mother when she was just around 5 years old; which brings us to the present.<p>

"Momma, can you continue the story of you and Papa?" little Pan called out to her mother from her chair in the dining room, her little legs swinging back and forth since they were too short to touch the floor. Videl smiled and emerged from the kitchen, taking her apron off. She sat down on a chair across from her daughter, smiling brightly. Her daughter returned the smile, just as bright.

"Of course, sweety! Now, where exactly was I?..."

"When you were trying to wake him up!" she exclaimed excitedly, waving her arms around and smiling. Videl laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Ohh, that's right. So, I had been trying to wake your father up because your Uncle Goten and Uncle Trunks had broken his alarm clock!" Pan giggled. She loved hearing about her Uncle Goten and his best friend's silly antics. "So, I had been shouting at him, and finally he woke up, barely even knowing where he was!"

"Hey!" Gohan called from Videl's and his bedroom, walking towards them and adjusting his tie, "In my defense, it was a little bit startling having your girlfriend wake you up by yelling at you! Not to mention, an extremely angry yell!" Videl laughed and both mother and daughter stuck their tongues out at him.

"Need help?" she asked, smiling as she watched him fidget with his tie. He grinned as she stood up, helping him with his tie and giving his a quick kiss. Pan, being the little girl she was, pretended to puke. Videl frowned.

"Hey now, I don't have to finish the story!" Pan waved her arms around in protest.

"NO NO NO!" she exclaimed.

"Alright. So, finally I had managed to wake him up, and boy was he confused…"

Videl continued the story with Gohan smiling softly and Pan listening intently. The scene was just precious, with the family all together enjoying each other's presence, recounting the tale of Gohan and Videl; the couple who tried their hardest to enjoy their relationship amidst nosy parents, insane family and friends, and crazy people trying to rip them apart.

See, throughout their crazy journey through life together, they learned something. They learned that, while everyone says that loves hurts, that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Distance hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.

Throughout it all, they managed to survive, and are still going, as strong as ever.

Bless their hearts.


End file.
